Un camino ¿Insufrible? y ¿facil?
by Suzumiya Haruhi-chan
Summary: Shirou tiene como fin derrotar a Saber, pero no le sera facil. ¿NACERA UN AMOR DE ESTO?  QUIZAS... SaberxShirou
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Cualquier personaje de Type Moon pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, yo los uso solo con fines de diversión, entretenimiento y pasatiempo.

**Un Camino ¿Insufrible? Y ¿fácil?**

Capitulo 1: Un sueño interesante

**(Shirou)**

_Paso mi tiempo pensando en ella, solo en ella, en sus ojos, verdes como la más hermosa esmeralda, su cabello dorado, sus manos finas empuñando una espada._

_¿Es un sueño?_

_No lo se, lo parece, pero es tan real, miro a mi alrededor otras dos a su lado animándola._

_La primera con cabello negro como la más oscura noche sin luna, ojos verdes como ella, le dice algo y ella se voltea a mirarme, creo que moriré con esa mirada de hielo que posee._

_Yo poseo otra espada… soy… ¿su oponente?_

_La segunda es un poco mas alegre tiene el cabello de un rosa pálido y sonríe muy seguido, sus ojos son de un rosa que a veces parece rojo._

_Las tres hablan entre ellas y luego me miran yo no se que decir estoy mudo, pero no puedo hacer nada tampoco, solo mirarlas._

_-Shirou…_

_Siento que alguien me llama…_

_-Shirou… _

_Siento que me llama nuevamente…_

_-Shirou despierta…_

_Es una voz conocida…_

_-déjame yo lo despierto…_

_Otra voz diferente, pero también conocida…_

_-Shirou… si no quieres que te patee, mueve tu trasero de esa cama… ¡AHORA MISMO!_

-¡Haaa!-grite ya despierto, y es que ver a Fujimura frente a mi rostro me asusto mucho

-Shirou ¿estas bien?-esa voz era Sakura que de seguro como todos los días venia a buscarme.

-Siento todo esto, Sakura…-le dije apenado

-No hay problema-me dijo

Sakura es una chica de mi colegio, la conocí por su hermano, y me lleve muy bien con ella y desde ese día viene todos los días a mi casa a buscarme.

Ella un día me confeso que yo le gustaba, pero yo no sentía por ella mas que amistad así que le dije de la manera mas adecuada que solo quería ser su amigo, ella me entendió y me dijo que no habría problema siempre y cuando la dejara seguir viniendo a mi casa.

-¿Qué no hay problema? Shirou llegaras tarde y recuerda que yo les tomare lección hoy-dijo Fujimura

Ella es Taiga Fujimura o la "señorita Tiger" como le dicen todos en mi colegio solo que ella no lo sabe, desde que murió mi padre ella se encarga de mi, aunque yo ya tengo 17 años sigue viniendo, ya que dice que es mi tutora y me trata como un niño.

-Ya Shirou ve a bañarte y no te olvides lavarte bien detrás de las orejas-ven lo que les digo

-Anda Shirou, yo preparare tu desayuno-esa es Sakura

Y es que Fujimura viene mas seguido por que siempre desayuna aquí, ya que a ella no le gusta cocinar (y no sabe) por eso viene cada mañana, alegando que debe cuidarme, solo para comer.

-Si, si ve-dijo Fujimura mientras sacudía su mano como echándome.

Entre en la ducha y mientras el agua caliente me despejaba del semejante susto de Taiga me puse a pensar en lo que había soñado.

Bien repasare todo en mi cabeza:

Primero había una chica de cabello rubio casi dorado, con unos ojos verdes muy bonitos, no sabia su nombre y jamás la había visto, así que eso era lo mas extraño del sueño, no solo ella sino lo otro.

Lo otro seria lo segundo, las otras dos chicas que aparecían en mi sueño: La de cabello negro y ojos Verdes y la de cabello rosa pálido y ojos casi rojos.

Y la tercera: ¿Por qué la chica rubia tenía una katana en sus manos y estaba en posición de pelea frente a mí?

Bueno seria mejor no pensar en eso.

Cuando baje a desayunar me entretuve mirando la que era mi casa, una rustica mansión japonesa del estilo Ninja de las películas, esas casas que salen del tiempo Edo Japonés.

Tenía La madera del piso reluciente, yo era muy limpio, y de todos modos tardaría días en ensuciarla toda ya que tenía muchas habitaciones.

Las puertas, que por supuesto eran corredizas tenían dibujos de arboles de cerezo en flor, por fuera estaba pintada en blanco y tenia el tejado azul, con unas hermosas esculturas de esas bestias mitad dragón mitad león adornando la entrada principal.

Y por dentro estaba pintada de blanco, con cuadros, telares, esculturas y abanicos decorando todo.

El jardín era extenso con arboles de cerezo ya florecidos, por que estábamos en primavera, el roble tenia sus hojas de un color rojizo y contrastaba con el césped que había estado cortando ayer. Los arbustos estaban llenos de flores y un pequeño estanque rodeado de Bambú le daba el toque japonés a ese jardín.

Yo me acomode a desayunar tranquilo, ¿pero quién puede con Taiga cerca?

-Sakura, lo estas consintiendo mucho, así se ara un flojo, vago, y mantenido-Dijo Fujimura

-Ya Fujimura, mira quien habla, si solo bienes aquí por que puedes desayunar tranquila-le dije

-Oye…

-No hay problema señorita Taiga yo no lo consiento solo quiero ayudar a Shirou…-Sakura detuvo nuestra pelea justo a tiempo.

-Bueno yo…-Iba a decir algo cuando miro el reloj-¡Haaa! ¡No, se hace tarde y todavía debo ir a casa por los exámenes…!-Grito y salió como alma que lleva el diablo

-¡Hou!-suspire

-Shirou creo que ya es hora de irnos, Toma te prepare el almuerzo también-Dijo entregándome la caja envuelta en el pañuelo azul.

Salimos tranquilos al colegio y al llegar vimos a una limosina gris detenida frente al colegio, miro al guardaespaldas y era… créanme alguien con quien no se meterían ni por un millón de yenes.

El hombre era enorme debía medir cerca de dos o tres metros, era de piel morena y llevaba unos anteojos oscuros, su cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta y mirada furibunda, llena de furia.

Entre al colegio más asustado que nunca, por que podía notar su mirada traspasar los anteojos negros.

**(Saber)**

Me había levantado y lavado mi cabello con un Champo especial con sabor a cítricos, luego me lo ate y entre a la tina, puse aceites aromáticos y un jabón liquido que hacia mucha espuma y me relaje durante unos minutos.

Hoy seria mi primer día, bueno no solo de mi, mi hermana y prima también, gracias a que habían encontrado tres puestos disponibles.

Y es que sino Illyan se hubiera tenido que volver a Rusia.

Rin y yo hubiéramos tenido que ir a buscar otro en Osaka o Tokio, pero aquí en Kioto tenia la oportunidad de entrar al concurso anual de kendo y es que me encantan las espadas, sobre todo las katanas.

Pero quien dice que "sin dinero nada se consigue" tiene razón, gracias a las influencias de mi padre pudimos entrar al mejor colegio de Kioto, el colegio no es mejor que el de Osaka o Tokio, pero lo que yo quiero lo consigo, gracias a mi padre. Ya que mi mamá había muerto cuando yo tenía 3 años.

Mi madre era japonesa, ósea oriental, mi padre es occidental de Inglaterra, se conocieron en un viaje que había hecho mi padre, había ido a comprar una yukata para mi abuela y mi madre lo había atendido.

Charlaron, se conocieron y ese mismo año se casaron, Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, de echo no creo en el amor, pero mi padre Arturo Lord de Old Baley de un apellido renombrado que al casarse con una japonesa había sido desheredado por su padre. Cambiando su apellido Tohsaka, había terminado heredando la fortuna de la abuela al esta morir.

Ella había dicho que hiciera lo que hiciera, casase con quien se casase mi padre era su hijo y por derecho los millones de euros de mi abuela le pertenecían.

Los euros los cambiamos por yenes, convirtiéndonos en la familia más adinerada de Kioto.

Illyan había peleado con su padre, por engañar a su madre, sus padres están en pleno acto de divorcio pero papá tiene la custodia de Illyan que tiene 15 años, ella prefirió estar con mi padre.

Las tres nos llevamos de maravilla, a tal punto de llamarnos el trió maravilla, Aun que Illyan es menor que Rin y yo nos llevamos muy bien, como hermanas.

-¡HUJU!-siento que gritan y luego un chapuzón en mi tina.

-¡ILLYAN, RIN!¿CUANDO SERA EL DIA QUE ME DEJEN MI BAÑO DE BURBUJAS TRANQUILA?-Grite y es que es la… no se ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que se cuelan en mi baño diario.

-Por favor hermanita que seas la preferida de papá no te deja inmune de nosotras dos-Dijo Rin llena de espuma

-JAJAJA, sabes Saber que me encanta bañarme con espuma, pero se me acabo el jabón-Esta es Illyan

-Y eso no te da derecho a meterte en mi tina-le dije un poco más calmada-podrías habérmelo pedido

-si ¿verdad?-dijo afirmando lo que yo había dicho

-la gran Saber, la perfecta y delicada Saber-Dijo Rin haciendo su rostro preocupado-Sabes que se hace tarde y además así tardaremos menos en el baño

-Pero si cada una tiene su baño-le dije yo, pero eso ella ya lo sabia

-lo sabemos, Saber, Pero Rin dijo que viniéramos a hacerte enfadar-Illyan como siempre metió la pata

-¿¡que!-pregunte

-Nada-dijo Rin tapando la boca de Illyan-¿VERDAD ILLYAN?-le grito

A Illyan le salió una gota en el cuello.

-No nada-dijo

-Bueno Saber nosotras nos marchamos, vístete, así hoy conquistamos algunos corazones-dijo guiñándome un ojo

Se a lo que se refería a Gilgamesh, un estúpido presumido del colegio anterior, se había obsesionado con migo a tal punto de jurar frente a todos que yo seria su esposa.

El muy idiota había tratado de averiguar a donde me mudaba, pero les ice prometer a todos que no le dirían nada o se la verían con migo.

No es que Gilgamesh sea feo, nada de eso, el era apuesto, pero tenía la manía de que: por que tenia dinero podía tener lo que quisiera, pues estaba muy equivocado.

Bien yo también me había equivocado, por haber salido con el en una ocasión, pero ya no cometería ese error, nunca mas.

Gilgamesh es el típico chico, que a pesar de sus errores nunca es ignorado en el colegio, en el colegio privado de Old Baley, usábamos un uniforme muy bonito, una camisa blanca sobre esta un saquito verde, una pollera de tablas sobre las rodillas, también verde cuadriculada en azul, una corbatita azul como ultimo detalle para las mujeres y para los hombres lo mismo solo que la pollera la sustituíamos por un pantalón de vestir verde, a mi ese uniforme me quedaba genial y el había terminado obsesionado conmigo.

Gilgamesh era un chico de cabellos rubios y unos ojos de color rojo sangre, que derretiría a cualquiera, menos a mi.

Me levente y me envolví en el albornoz. Para ir a vestirme con el uniforme, de este nuevo colegio, que consistía en una camisa blanca, con una chaquetilla color marrón claro como el lodo, una pollerita de tablas a media pierna color negra, el uniforme tenia detalles: como una cinta roja que ataba la chaquetilla ya nombrada, las puntas de las mangas de la camisa blanca tenia una línea roja Y un botoncito rojo haciendo juego.

Toda una pieza de arte, por que debo admitir que a mi no me quedaba mal.

Me peine: haciendo un rodete y una trenza para sujetarlo, tome un listón azul para atar alrededor del rodete de cabello, dejando dos mechones al costado y claro mi flequillo.

Delinee un poco mis ojos y no izo falta mas maquillaje, por que no soy muy amante de las pinturas.

Me puse el uniforme, mis medias y mis zapatos los lleve en mis manos al comedor, los deje en el recibidor, donde debían ir ya que el uniforme lo compramos ayer a ultima hora.

-Buenos días-salude a mi papá ya que Illyan y Rin las había visto en mi baño.

-Buenos días hija, siempre tan correcta-Me miro con aprecio-No como Rin que se peino aquí, siendo que debe peinarse en su cuarto

-Papá no estamos en Inglaterra, además-me miro con reproche-Saber siempre lo hace cuando no estas

-Hey tu-le dije molesta

-Bueno ya-papá siempre tan calmo-Saber puede hacerlo cuando yo no este, pero cuando yo estoy no lo hace Rin-Dijo abrasándola-y no creas que no te quiero, por que las quiero a las tres por igual, seas o no mi hija Illyan

-Gracias tío Arturo-dijo ella sonriente

-Puedes decirme papá si quieres Illyan

-Si, papá-respondió

-Saber, podrás pasar por mi oficina hoy quiero hablar contigo-me miro con cara de suplica

-Si papá

Papá siempre confía en mi, el es muy amable, comprensivo y todo eso, pero en cuanto sentimientos, confía en mi para una continuidad fructífera para la familia.

Se había puesto muy feliz cuando Gilgamesh me había propuesto matrimonio. Papá quiere que yo y Rin nos casemos con alguien de nuestra altura, por que al tío Richard, el padre de Isllyasviel (el nombre completo de Illyan) había perdido su fortuna con su amante y la madre de Illyan había decidido pedir el divorcio para salvar la fortuna que su padre le había dejado, pero mi papá se había enterado de que ya no había forma de salvar su fortuna, y que a Illyan y su madre ya nos le quedaba nada.

Así que mi papá decidió que ni yo, ni Rin y ni siquiera Illyan deberíamos casarnos con un don nadie, Yo estoy de acuerdo, y además todo lo que mi padre dicte para mi es una orden ya que yo lo obedezco en todo.

Rin es un poco mas suelta, nunca hace caso de lo que papá manda, por eso el confía mas en mi, ni que hablar de Illyan, mejor de ella no hablemos.

Puedo contar que en una ocasión Rin intento casarse con un tal Roberto, un chico que no tenia dinero en absoluto, pero pudimos yo y papá desenmascarar al intruso, haciéndole confesar que solo quería a Rin por el dinero.

Por todos los problemas que tubo rin perdió casi la mitad del año escolar, así que tuvo que repetirlo, ahora junto a mí, ya que ella es solo un año mayor que yo.

Teniendo 18 ella y yo 17 recién cumplidos.

Cuando salimos vi a "Ber" como le dice Rin

-¡Hey Ber! ¡¿Qué tal?-le pregunto Rin por que le gusta escuchar su voz de robot

-Regular-le contesto

Ber era un Hombre de 35 años que se había convertido en nuestro guardaespaldas, media como tres metros y tenia unos brazos muy musculosos, tenia una expresión muy aterradora pero era muy amable.

Berserker era su nombre completo pero "Ber" le quedaba mejor aun que llamarlo así lo hacia ver blando.

Subimos a nuestra limusina Gris ya que la negra era de papá, Berserker subió a una camioneta jeep negra y siguió nuestro auto.

El Jeep donde iba Berserker era sin techo (Ya deben saber por que un jeep sin techo) por que al ser tan alto no podía conducir ni otro auto.

Cuando llegamos al colegio todo miraban a la limusina, Berserker se bajo del jeep y se planto cerca a vigilar, mirando a todos los que entraban al colegio.

-Saber mira, ese chico se asusto con Ber- me señalo Rin

Vi a un chico pelirrojo caminar asustado mientras Berserker lo miraba furibundo de rabia.

-papanatas-dije yo

Y es que el es así con cualquier chico que pueda ser así, por peligro a que se nos acerque.

-Bien-dije-será mejor que entremos para ir donde el director, por que el profesor debe presentarnos-dije y baje, Rin y Illyan me siguieron.

Caminamos hacia la sala del director y mientras caminábamos por los pasillos iba mirando a todas las puertas tratando de ubicar el que seria mi salón.

Vi a mi derecha y vi como la séptima puerta un salón y decía 3º salón A.

Ese era mi salón y el de al lado el salón B era el de Rin.

-Bueno yo creo que debo guiarlos a sus respectivos salones señoritas.

Mientras caminábamos siguiendo al director podía sentir esas miradas lascivas de alumnos que nos miraban, dioses como odiaba eso, se les caía la baba.

Rin como siempre saludaba y hacia guiños, Illyan sonreía y hacia inclinaciones de cabeza.

Yo los miraba, con mi mirada de cuchillo, como la llama mi hermana.

-deja de mirar así Saber, no tendrás nunca novio con esa actitud-Me dijo mirándome con sorna

-Rin sabes que no me interesa, no quiero tener novio y menos ahora-le dije furiosa

-¿Qué, esperas a Gilgamesh?-me pregunto, estoy segura que me he sonrojado

-¿Qué estas diciendo?-le pregunte furiosa

-Vamos hay muchos peces en el estanque Saber-me dijo

Illyan por fin se dio cuenta de nuestra charla y se unió a ella

-pero recuerda Rin que algunos ya tienen su pareja pez feliz, y ni que hablar de los otros que tienen gustos raros, jejeje-comenzaron a reír

-Bien señoritas este es el salón de la pequeña Illyasviel-señalando a Illyan.

Illyan entro.

Luego caminamos al salón 3º B.

-Este es el salón de la señorita Rin-dijo

-Veré que peces capturo hermanita, luego me cuentas que peces cautivaste con tu anzuelo-me guiño un ojo y a mi me salió una gota en la cabeza.

Caminamos y el salón 3º A se presento ante mis ojos, ¿que clase de compañeros tendría? ninguno a mi altura, pero debería tener una amiga hay dentro solo para no estar sola durante la clase.

-Este es su salón señorita Saber-Me abrió.

Yo comencé a ingresar.

CONTINUARA…

Nota: es mi primer fic espero que les guste, cualquier comentario o queja mandenme un Rewiev y yo me encargo de arreglar el error jejeje XD

Matta ne^^


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Saber reta a Shirou a un duelo de kendo, Lo que no sabe es que la apuesta a dado un giro de 180º al igual que su vida. Saber tendrá que enfrentar a su padre para poder vivir feliz, ¿Lo hará?

N/A: Cualquier personaje de Type Moon pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, yo los uso solo con fines de diversión, entretenimiento y pasatiempo.

**Un Camino ¿Insufrible? Y ¿fácil?**

Capitulo: 2 Una compañera interesante

**(Shirou)**

Entro primero el director, Taiga aun no había llegado, valla se le armaría una grande por llegar tarde.

-¿Emiya sabe donde esta le señorita Fujimura?-Pregunto el director.

Todos voltearon a mirarme.

-ella ya venia-le dije sonrojado

-Bueno, bueno- yo pensé que iba a decir que ya le esperaba una buena pero en ves de eso volvió a hablar-entonces yo deberé presentar a su nueva compañera, pasa-le ordeno

Entro y yo casi me quedo sin respiración, era ella, ella la chica de mis sueños (técnicamente) la de la espada, pero no había nadie mas con ella.

-ella es la señorita Saber Tohsaka, viene de Inglaterra, trátenla bien-miro a todos-alguien se ofrece a guiarla en el descanso a conocer las instalaciones.

Todos levantaron la mano, claro todos los hombres, menos Issei y Yo.

-Yo puedo encargarme-esa era Sakura

-Bueno Matou tú te encargaras-dijo y salió, pero se volteo y dijo-esperamos que se sienta a gusto señorita Saber

-lo estaré gracias-Dijo, su voz era melodiosa, parecía una empresaria, con su forma de actuar.

-¿Quién se cree que es?-pregunto Issei

-¿por?

-El director nunca trato así a otra chica nueva, ella debe ser adinerada-me dijo

Ella camino y se sentó en el banco delante de nosotros.

-Hola yo soy Sakura Matou, gusto en conocerte Saber, ¿te puedo llamar así, no?-Sakura ya se estaba congeniando con ella

-Si, no hay problema, en el descanso ¿me acompañas al club de kendo?-yo me sorprendí, ¿club de kendo? Así que le gustaba el kendo.

-¿quieres anotarte?-le pregunto Sakura

-si me encantan los dos deportes que tienen que ver con espadas: ya estudie esgrima en Old Baley y quiero estudiar kendo aquí en Kioto-dijo alegre, por que su sonrisa derritió todos mis sentidos.

-¡HAAAA!-gritaron y me di cuenta de quien se trataba-por poco y no llego

-ya llego tarde Señorita Taiga-dijo una chica del salón

-Eso no importa el director no se dio cuen…-miro a la recién llegada-¿eres nueva?

-Así es-respondió ella-y el director fue el que me trajo.

-¿¡QUE!-Grito-bueno… el no me dijo nada… no importa, prepárense para la lección.

En el recreo Sakura me invito a acompañar a la chica a conocer la escuela y a anotarse en el club de kendo.

-¿Así que vienes de Inglaterra?-pregunto Sakura haciendo conversación.

-Si, yo, mi hermana y mi prima, pero ella es nativa de Rusia-dijo señalando

-¡HEY SABER!-ese grito me dio escalofríos-¡ESPERA!

Mire a la dueña de esa voz y hay vi a las otras dos de mi sueño corriendo hacia aquí.

-¿A dónde van?-le pregunto la de cabello negro

-a anotarme al club de kendo-dijo ella

-Ho, no querrás encontrar otro Gilgamesh, jejeje-dijo guiñándole un ojo

Ella se sonrojo.

-¿y cuantos peces, Saber?-le dijo ahora la de cabello rosa, ella se sonrojo el doble.

A Sakura y a mi nos salió un signo de interrogación, por no entender el significado de esa palabra.

-casi todos, menos el y otro mas-señalándome y hablando de otro individuo.

-¡Lo sabia! Saber siempre conquista muchos corazones-ella la miro con furia, yo y Sakura nos sonrojamos al entender el porque de los peces.

Es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta, _Tan despistado eres_, mi conciencia tiene razón.

**(Saber)**

Rin siempre haciendo preguntas que sonrojarían incluso al mas malvado demonio.

Alto, Illyan no se quedaba atrás.

Cuando entre y vi a chicos limpiando esos bastones con los que practicaban, salte de alegría, entre y uno de ellos se levantaba a atenderme.

-El es Superior Sinji Matou, Mi hermano-Dijo Sakura, yo lo había previsto por el apellido.

Sakura era una chica agradable, que me traía paz con su forma de actuar. Siempre tranquila, su cabello era de un color lila oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Ataba su cabello con una cinta roja.

-Bueno, bueno, por fin una belleza que se une al club de kendo-dijo señalando el salón-aquí todos somos hombres

-¿Saber estas segura de lo que haces?-me pregunto Rin

-Si-le dije bajito-espero que no sean rudos con migo-les dije sonriente

-no como crees, serás la estrella principal del club-dijo mirándome, este chico nada tenia de parecido a Sakura, sino todo lo contrario a ella, este presagiaba guerra y ella paz.

**(Shirou)**

Escuchar hablar así a Sinji me hacia hervir la sangre, no lo soportaba, pero ella quería entrar en este club, no me quedaba otra que advertirle.

-oye-le susurre bajito-ten cuidado

-¿cuidado a que?-me pregunto

-el no es muy buena persona-le dije bajo, mire y vi a su hermana mirándonos sonriente, yo me sonroje, por que imagine lo que pasaba por su mente.

-lo tendré en cuenta-me dijo y se encamino a inscribirse en una mesa.

En el interior de este salón muchos la miraban sonrientes, yo no pude evitarlo y me adentre en el salón para inscribirme también.

-¿Estás seguro Shirou?-me pregunto Sakura.

-si-le conteste

-oye si lo haces por mi hermana…-me dijo la de cabello negro, pero yo la interrumpí

-no, lo hago por la integridad-le dije yo seguro

-yo te iba a decir que le encantan las rosas blancas, los leones de felpa y un té de la mejor calidad, ya sabes para cualquier ocasión romántica-yo me sonroje, siempre era tan espontanea-y los bombones que no estén rellenos con crema por que no le gusta, y el chocolate que no sea blanco, el café no cargado, y con leche, y la comida italiana tiene buen peso sobre sus defensas, ya sabes por si la invitas a salir.

Yo no se por que ella me decía todo eso, aún así anote todo mentalmente, no se para que.

-Bien ya que tenemos a Emiya también en el club-me miro-¿querrías encargarte de la limpieza?-me pregunto

-¿¡Por qué!-pregunto Rin

-por que es nuevo-le contesto Sinji

-¡mi hermana también lo es!-señalando a Saber, ella la miro con furia

-Pero no haremos limpiar a una chica ¿o si, Shirou?-me pregunto

-claro que no-le conteste

-bien lo mejor será que ahora regresemos al salón y Shirou vendrás después de clase-dijo y comenzó a irse

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Eres idiota o que?-me pregunto Saber enojada-Es obvio que lo hace para fastidiarte.

-Si me pide ayuda, yo are lo que pueda por ayudar-le conteste

Vi que suavizo su mirada y yo le sonreí.

Cuando regresamos al salón nos tocaba el profesor de matemática.

Las clases pasaron normales, pero yo las aproveche para conocer más a la chica nueva, la que respondía al nombre de Saber. Su hermana era Rin y su prima era Illyan o Illyasviel von Einzbern. Su padre era de Inglaterra y su madre (la cual había muerto cuando ella tenía 3) era originaria de nuestro amado Japón.

-¿A dónde iras después del colegio, Saber?-le pregunto Sakura

-A la oficina de mi padre, le prometí pasar por hay ahora-dijo mientras llenaba su maletín con sus cosas.

-¿Por donde es eso? Ya que Shirou se queda a limpiar el salón del club puedo acompañarte-le dijo Sakura.

-Puede ser, pero iré en la limosina, además no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo, ya que mi papá siempre tarda horas con sus "asuntos secretos".-le dijo ella

-ha… bueno entonces nos vemos mañana-le dijo y se fue retirando

-yo que tú limpiaría todo mal-me dijo yo levante la vista sorprendido.

Pero ¿me estaba hablando a mí?

_Vamos Shirou, mira a tu alrededor no hay nadie mas que tu en el salón._

Mi conciencia tiene razón.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunte

-es obvio que te engaño Emiya, Yo jamás había entrado en un club que, por ser nuevo te manden a limpiar-me dijo al parecer furiosa

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero no hacia falta…-le dije pero me interrumpió

-¿Preocuparme? No, no, Claro que no-Me miro furiosa ¿Qué dije?-no se por que me molesto en hablar contigo

-Pero… ¿¡oye que te pasa!-le pregunte ya perdiendo la paciencia por su actitud.

-¡No me hables así!-me grito

-Pero tú empezaste-le dije

-Por que pareces muy IDIOTA para defenderte solo ¿no?-me dijo

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-¿¡QUE NO SE DEFENDERME!-Le grite-Incluso podría derrotar a los tres mosqueteros juntos-le dije pareciendo petulante

-Pero no a mi-me dijo con una mirada furibunda, tenia las ceño fruncido y mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Creo que hasta humo me salía de las orejas por el sonrojo que me provoco, además de que desconecto mis neuronas.

-¿te parece un duelo?-me pregunto

-¿he?-le dije yo recién entrando a la realidad

-Un duelo-me dijo nuevamente-Las inter escolares son dentro de seis meses, suficiente para entrenar kendo, tendremos nuestro duelo, SI solo puedes llegar a las finales, hay nos enfrentaremos, ¿te parece?

Un reto estaba bien pero…

-Me gustaría pero…-ella cambio su expresión

-Esta bien, haremos esto mas interesante, solo para que te motives-me miro de nuevo-si yo te gano, Mmm… limpiaras mi casa por un mes-me dijo

-¿Y si yo gano?-le pregunte

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras-Espero a que decidiera-bueno si no te decides, me das la contestación luego y total tienes 6 meses para pensar en lo que quieres, solo si aceptas ser derrotado por mi-me dijo, se notaba que estaba ansiosa

Pero, vamos yo también tengo orgullo.

-Acepto-le dije-La apuesta, veré que decido y te lo diré luego, debo ir a limpiar el salón del club para terminar temprano.

Ella asintió y se fue muy tranquila…

Pero yo estaba pensando en que rayos había hecho…

Ella era la campeona de esgrima de Old Baley. Nunca podría derrotarla.

_Recuerda que esgrima es un deporte muy diferente del kendo, en el kendo se usa la katana y en la esgrima el florete, esa espada finita de la televisión._

Mi conciencia tenía razón nuevamente, además ella dijo que se había cambiado a esta escuela por que siempre quiso aprender kendo, Así que estaba en las mismas que yo, con CERO de experiencia.

_Pero la esgrima enseña un arte de espada, podría sacar movimientos de este arte…_

Mi conciencia volvía a tener razón, RAYOS, RAYOS, RAYOS, ¿en que lio me he metido?

**(Saber)**

Cuando llegue Rider estaba esperándome.

-Saber buenos días, tu padre esta esperándote-Me dijo, yo asentí y entre en la oficina.

Rider era una mujer de cabello lila, larguísimo, ojos de color violeta rosáceo ocultos en unos anteojos, siempre estaba leyendo o trabajando en el computador.

Muchos dicen que iba a un gimnasio a enseñar gimnasia.

Y que había practicado en los juegos olímpicos del año pasado.

Y yo no lo dudaba, tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado y se veía ágil casi felina.

-Gracias por venir hija-me dijo

-Veo que ya me esperabas-le dije-Rider me lo izo saber.

-Si te estaba esperando-me dijo-¿Cómo te fue en el colegio?

-Bien-le dije cortante-me dirás para que me has llamado

Ya se, se lo dije de forma cortante, pero es que cuando anda con rodeos es por que siempre tiene un problema muy grabe.

-bien, pero que tengo que decirte es importante-me dijo

-dime-le apremie a que continuara

-bien es sobre Rin-yo ya lo estaba viendo venir

-¿Qué hay sobre ella?-le pregunte

-Bueno, nada, pero la escuche decir algo esta mañana que me dejo preocupado-me dijo

-¿y que dijo?-ya me estaba asustando

No podía estar embarazada, yo ya lo sabría.

Enferma, no habría usado eso como escusa para faltar al colegio.

Enamorada, no o si, eso nunca se sabe y si ella se enamora seria catastrófico tener que pasar por lo mismo del año anterior.

-escuche que hablaba con Illyan de algo, sobre un tal Archer fue ayer cuando tu estabas probándote tu uniforme-me dijo y recuerdo que ellas se quedaron rezagadas en un sofá de la tienda mientras papá veía ropa para el y yo mi uniforme.

-¿Crees que lo haya conocido el sábado?-le pregunte, por que ese era el único día que ella había salido de compras con Illyan y yo no estaba de ánimos por el reciente viaje así que me había quedado en casa.

-podría ser, recuerda que tu hermana tiene problemas para elegir a pretendientes-me dijo

-¿Y que quieres que agá yo?-le pregunté, por que algo con migo tenia que ver todo este asunto sino no me lo estaría diciendo.

-nada-yo me sorprendí-solo habla con ella, a ti te contara lo que le pase, pero espera ya que si ve que hoy has venido y cuando llegas le preguntas sobre esto se enterara que yo se algo y no te dirá nada.

Y si no lo sabía yo.

Después de casi una hora me fui, decidí ir caminando, y cuando pase por enfrente del colegio me pregunte si el tonto de Shirou todavía estaría por ahí así que entre a investigar.

Cuando sentí ruidos de pasos me di por enterada que aún estaba hay limpiando, entre a ver.

**(Shirou)**

Todo estaba reluciente de limpio, limpie los casilleros, los baños del salón (para los del club) y me puse a limpiar el piso, llevaba un rato corriendo de un lado para otro, cuando sentí un carraspeo detrás mío, cuando voltee vi a Saber mirando todo con especial atención.

Se veía muy Linda.

-Veo que has limpiado todo-me miro a mi-¿no estas cansado?

-Solo un poco, pero tengo que terminar-le dije mientras veía que me faltaba un poco aun.

-bien-me dijo y se volteo, salió del salón y no la vi más hasta después de veinte minutos.

Venia con dos cafés, en la mano.

-Los compre en la cafetería que hay cerca de aquí-me dijo ofreciéndome uno-¿quieres?

-Ha… gracias-le dije, como ya había terminado me senté en una banca del jardín con ella a mi lado.

-Lo has dejado reluciente-me dijo-muy bien

-Gra…-ella me interrumpió

-Ya imagino como quedara mi casa cuando tengas que limpiarla, después de que te derrote-me dijo, ella se veía muy segura.

Cuando bebió un sorbo de su café me anime a hablar.

-No lo creo, pero me gustara tener una competencia contigo-le dije

Ella volteo a verme.

-Eres divertido, siempre hablas cuando la otra persona se calla-me dijo y luego me miro con cara de maldad-deberías aprender a dejar callada a la gente, a interrumpir-me dijo

Yo la mire nuevamente

-Creo que siempre es bueno dejar que la gente se defienda, ya sabes dejarlos dar su opinión y luego dar la tuya-le dije ella miro con cara compungida al piso.

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, pero es que yo estoy acostumbrada a tratar mal a las demás personas-me miro y continuo hablando-creo que tienes razón, debería aprender a ti

-No, en realidad cada persona actúa como quiere, no siguiendo el formato de otras, esa es la manera en que nos diferenciamos-le dije, ella me sonrió, suavemente, una casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero yo la note.

-oye ¿qué mas sabes hacer además de limpiar?-me pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Bueno, se cocinar postres y comidas saladas, también coser, reparo cualquier aparato eléctrico…-le dije ella me interrumpió.

-Valla, jamás había conocido a un chico que supiera cocinar-me sonrió y yo me sonroje asta las orejas.

-También trabajo-le dije

-Hey, esto es gracioso no-me dijo y comenzó a reír, yo la mire sin entender

-¿Qué es gracioso?-le pregunte

-Que tú siendo hombre sepas cocinar y yo no sepa ni hacer un café-me dijo riendo sonoramente, yo lo comprendí y comencé a reír también.

-Tienes razón…-le dije-Deberás conseguirte un marido que sepa hacer lo que tu no-yo seguía riendo

-no te creas, podría casarme contigo…-me dijo riéndose y yo pare en seco toda mi risa

Ella me miro.

-Oye…-le dije, pero ella me interrumpió por quinta ves en el día

-estaba bromeando-me dijo, sonrió maliciosamente-o ¿habrás creído lo que dije?

-yo… no…claro que no-le dije sonrojado

-Me alegro, no me gusta crearle falsas esperanzas a la gente-me dijo

-Eres muy creída ¿he?-le dije sonriendo

-Si, claro que si-me dijo, miro su reloj de muñeca y se levanto-debo irme, ¿vienes?

-¿He?-yo siempre colgado

-No dejaras a una chica andar sola por la calle a estas horas o ¿si?- me dijo, yo me sonroje

Caminamos por varios minutos, charlamos sobre trivialidades, le conté que yo había entrado al club de arquería, pero después me había salido por empezar a trabajar.

-aquí vivo-le dije-¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?-le pregunte

-No hace falta vivo girando en la esquina-me dijo-valla viviendo tan cerca y ni siquiera nos habíamos cruzado

-si-le dije

-Pero debe deberse a que yo me mude el viernes, el sábado arreglando la casa, domingo comprando ropa y uniformes, recién hoy viéndonos en el colegio-Me dijo y me saludo mientras se iba-Nos vemos

-Si-le dije y la seguí con la vista hasta que doblo la esquina.

Cuando entre a casa me pregunte el por que de mi actitud con ella, siempre me habían caído mal las chicas como ella, pero sin embargo me caía bien demasiado bien.

¿Debería pensar sobre esto?

Además tenia que entrenar seis meses con ella, tendría tiempo suficiente para ordenar mi mente.

CONTINUARA…

Grasias por tu review **Adv Satoshi: **Si se que Rin tiene actitudes un poco raras comparadas con la del anime pero trate de ponerle algo de grasia a su personaje...XD Pero va a empeorar jajaja.

Mi fanfic fue basado en una imagen que tengo. grasias a todosXD


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Cualquier personaje de Type Moon pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, yo los uso solo con fines de diversión, entretenimiento y pasatiempo.

**Un Camino ¿Insufrible? Y ¿fácil?**

CAPITULO 3: La cuenta regresiva

**(Saber)**

Por fin había empezado la nueva semana a partir de ahora empieza la cuenta regresiva que es nuestro entrenamiento, pero son seis meses en los que también tendré que estudiar.

Gracias a dios las vacaciones de verano son dentro de 2 meses (un mes que queda de primavera, 1 de verano) así tendré todas las vacaciones para entrenar kendo.

COMENZARA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA: MES 1

1º Semana:

Llegamos a la escuela con lo justo, las clases pasaron muy calmas, solo con ofensivas mías hacia Shirou, pero no de su parte eso me enfadaba.

Quien se creía, "hay mírenme, soy el chico bueno, no hago nada malo" pues me he propuesto sacarlo de sus casillas.

Escribí en un papel y se lo envié.

El me miro feo y luego sonrió y me contesto…

"_gracias por el dato_…"

Es tonto…

-¿Eres tonto o que?-le dije

**(Shirou)**

"_Deberías saber que hacerte el de porte gallardo te hace ver mas idiota"_

Cuando leí sus palabras iba a contestarle que no me hacia el gallardo nunca, pero cuando vi su mirada maliciosa entendí que quería hacerme enojar así que escribí:

"_gracias por el dato…"_

Me miro:

-¿Eres tonto o que?-me pregunto o me dijo, no lo se

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte

-Solo un tonto contesta con otra pregunta…-me dijo, valla quería hacerme enojar y termino ella enojada.

-No te enojes…-ella me interrumpió

-Veras hoy en el club, te enseñare lo que es bueno-me dijo y se volteo, yo trague pesado, me impresionaron tres cosas de ella en ese momento:

Primero: su determinación era increíble, ya no se encuentran chicas así…

Segundo: se enfadaba con facilidad, pero eso me estaba gustando (muy extraño en mí)

Tercero y más extraño: es que me gusto su expresión de desprecio hacia mí, se veía endemoniadamente linda.

Cuando salimos de clase su hermana y prima se hacercaron. De seguro a acompañarla, también para mirar el entrenamiento.

Ya en el club Sinji nos dio unas enseñanzas simples y bastantes fáciles de aprender.

Ella me miro con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Ya es hora ¿quieres practicar?-me dijo levantando su bastón-anda no eras muy valiente…

Yo lo levante tal como Sinji me había dicho…

Pero el golpe llego antes de que yo pudiera notarlo, se escucho un "hooo" en donde estaban los otros y un "Saber no seas tan cruel" de parte de su hermana.

El golpe había ido directo a mi brazo izquierdo, haciéndome tambalearme hacia el lado contrario.

-¡Rayos!- dije sujetándome el brazo golpeado

Ella me miro triunfante pero en cuanto vio que de mi brazo caían gotas de sangre se acerco asustada…

-Lo siento, lo siento-me dijo tratando de ayudarme- ven vamos a la enfermería

-Saber la enfermería esta serrada hoy-dijo Tohsaka

-voy a mi casa-les dije yo

-te acompaño-me dijo ella, realmente se veía arrepentida-fue mi culpa, Rin avísale a papá-le dijo a ella

-Si, ten cuidado de no lastimarlo nuevamente-le dijo y Saber se sonrojo

-No lo are-le dijo y estaba por ayudarme a caminar yo la detuve

-Solo tengo el brazo lastimado, no mis piernas-le hice una señal con mi dedo pulgar al aire, para que se quedara tranquila…

**(Saber)**

Cuando le di el golpe lo mire de manera maligna dejándole bien claro quien mandaba, pero al instante que vi sangre, me di cuenta de que había hecho algo muy malo, yo no quería lastimarlo solo enseñarle que yo era la que mandaba.

Me ofrecí a acompañarlo a su casa a modo de disculpa, íbamos caminando por las calles aun no oscurecía del todo sino que recién se estaba poniendo el sol.

Cuando llegamos el abrió la reja para pasar a su casa, me sorprendí de que tuviera esa especie de casa tan rustica y también hermosa al estilo del tiempo Edo.

Tal ves no era un don nadie como yo creía, aunque luego lo recapacite, el no limpiaría, cocinaría o trabajaría siendo un chico adinerado.

Sacudí mi cabeza un par de veces ¿Qué estaba pensado? A mi no me importaba si tenia dinero o no eso era lo de menos, como si me importara.

Cuando entramos a su casa, le pregunte donde tenia el botiquín y fui por el, me sorprendí por lo hermosa de la casa, pero no me detuve en ningún momento. Cuando volví me sonroje hasta la punta de mis cabellos.

¡EL ESTABA SI NADA ENCIMA!

Ósea de la cintura para arriba, no me malinterpreten me refería a que estaba encuerado.

-¿Qué pasa?-me pregunto al verme inmóvil

-Na-nada- le dije yo

Camine asta el y me arrodille a su lado (ya que el estaba sentado en el piso de la sala cerca de la mesa) vi la herida, cuando había golpeado le había levantado la piel del brazo haciéndole un corte diagonal bastante grande pero no muy profundo, gracias a dios.

No quería cargar con un muerto en mi conciencia, ¡Ho! Creo que estoy exagerando.

Tome un algodón y empecé la tarea de limpiar la herida.

**(Shirou)**

Cuando levante la mirada la vi de pie en la entrada y estaba toda colorada, me pareció extraño así que le pregunte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Na-nada-me contesto y luego se acerco, tomo un poco de algodón, y lo humedeció con un poco de agua solo para limpiar la sangre de alrededor de la herida

Yo me sentía tan bien, ella era muy cuidadosa con migo, podría imaginarme como seria si tuviera hijos…

_¿Que estas pensando Shirou?_

Cierto eso no debería pasar por mi cabeza en estos momentos.

Vi que ella levantaba el frasco de alcohol para mojar otro poco de algodón…

Aquí venia el verdadero dolor…

-¡Hau!-dije yo en cuanto coloco el algodón sobre la herida.

-deja de quejarte, pareces niña-me dijo levante mi mirada de sus manos directo a su cara y lo note ella estaba concentradísima en la tarea y estaba sonrojada, se veía muy bonita así, incluso yo me sonroje por los pensamientos que cruzaron mi mente.

-¿Qué pasa?-ella ahora me miro, seguía sonrojada

Yo me perdí en el laberinto de sus ojos verdes.

Sin pensarlo me fui acercando, despacio, midiendo las distancias entre los dos. Ella no parecía retroceder si no todo lo contrario se acerco un poco, cerrando los ojos, yo los cerré también.

Sentía su respiración cerca de mi cara mezclándose con la mía.

Rose sus labios preparándolos para la unión de los mismos.

-¡HAAA!-Sentí el grito proveniente de la puerta y me separe de ella como si quemara, vi a Fujimura que estaba con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos como platos mirándonos: a ella, luego a mi y viceversa, de seguro esperando una explicación.

Yo voltee a mirar a Saber ella estaba sonrojadisima, incluso más que hace un rato, se levanto deprisa y se disculpo:

-Debo irme ya Shirou, nos vemos mañana-se inclino y saludo a Taiga-Buenas noches señorita Taiga-le dijo y salió yo me levante rápido para alcanzarla lo hice cuando estaba saliendo por la reja

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-le pregunte

-no, no ha-hace falta-me dijo de seguro nerviosa-Debo irme

Y Salió muy rápido, demasiado rápido.

Yo la mire hasta que doblo en la esquina, sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mis labios y inconscientemente lleve mis dedos a ellos para sentir esa sensación tan profunda…

Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar dentro de casa…

Estuve a punto de besarla, solo pude rosar sus labios, que por supuesto dejaron un sabor exquisito en los míos.

¡DIOS!

Ella me gusta, de veras me gusta, no se si es amor o simple atracción pero me gustaba esa sensación de mariposas como las que sentí cuando estuve a punto de…

BESARLA…

Entre a casa nuevamente para enfrentarme a Fujimura que de seguro me llenara de preguntas.

**(Saber)**

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Solo fue un error, el casi, casi me…

Casi me besa.

Entre corriendo a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, puse el cerrojo por que de seguro Rin o Illyan vendrían a preguntar que paso y yo no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie.

Recordé de nuevo lo que por poco paso y me sonroje de nuevo, me lleve mis dedos para tocar mis labios y sentí ese cosquilleo, que nuevamente me causo un escalofrió.

Nuevamente

¿Qué había pasado?

JAMAS, en mi corta vida (ósea 17 años) me había pasado algo así, jamás me dio ese cosquilleo y escalofrió cuando un chico se me acercó tanto…

Ni siquiera con Gilgamesh

Y eso que el era mucho mas apuesto que Emiya.

Sera por que Emiya es más amable y comprensivo.

¿Por qué quien en su vida perdona un golpe como el que yo le di?

¿Y encima quiere besarme?

Pero lo que mas me sorprendió de mi misma fue que serré los ojos esperando el momento. No, No ABSOLUTAMENTE NO, yo no espere nada solo fue el momento, me sentía culpable por haberle golpeado, Si solo eso.

No debería preocuparme.

Me calme un instante para salir, mire a ambos lados del pasillo para ver que no hubiera moros en la costa, y cuando me refiero a moros me refiero a Rin y Illyan.

Bien no hay nadie, Salí silenciosa hacia la cocina, tampoco había nadie, los sirvientes debieron irse a sus casas también, me acerque al refrigerador y tome la caja de leche.

-¿Qué haces?-Sentí que preguntaron

-¡AAAHHH!-grite yo

-Saber, creo que deberías dejar de gritar o despertaras a toda la casa-Me calme al ver a Rin, solo un poco claro.

-Es que me asustaste-le dije-tienes suerte de que no te golpee ¿sabes?

-Como si pudieras-me dijo

-Vale- le dije no quería pelear en este momento

-Ahora quiero saber: ¿que paso en la casa de Emiya que entraste en la casa como si fueses perseguida por el mismo demonio?-Ho creo que la pregunta que menos quería escuchar

-He… Nada-le dije, pero eso ella no se lo iba a tragar

-Nada… y ese "nada" hace que llegues rápido y sonrojada hasta las orejas-valla nunca creí que fuera tan fácil descubrir mis mentiras

-Ha, esta bien, pero me prometes que no le dirás nada a papá

-lo prometo-me dijo seria, valla no la veía seria desde lo de Roberto o Robert como ella le decía

-Primero te advertiré que si papá se entera, querrá matarme, ya que por poco rompo una de sus reglas-le dije

-La regla mas importante de papá, que pueda querer matarte es…-pensó un segundo- ya se, Valla Saber no creí que tu romperías alguna regla de papá algún día

-Lo se yo tampoco lo creía, pero por poco y pasa-le dije

-¿Casi te casas con Emiya?-me pregunto y los colores se me subieron al rostro

-¡NO!-grite-es que el… el… el…

-¿El?-me incito a continuar

-El casi… casi… me… casi me besa-le dije todo rápido pero ella lo entendió

-…-No dijo nada por que estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos-ya-me dijo al fin- es obvio que tu le golpeaste y lo dejaste tirado en su propia casa y te viniste caminando

-No-le dije yo, ella ya había imaginado lo que yo supuestamente le habría hecho (que por cierto si le ice a los anteriores) pero que esta vez no.

-No entonces dejaste que el te…-no la deje terminar su frase

-No… bueno si, pero llego la señorita Taiga y… lo detuvo a tiempo-le dije

-No lo puedo creer, ¿el te gusta?-me pregunto

-No se-le dije-yo creo que fue por el momento, quiero decir yo estaba arrepentida de haberle golpeado-le dije segura pero Rin levanto una ceja

-No lo creo, el momento se arma solo, el ambiente debe ser propicio, y claro un encuentro de miradas-me dijo guiñándome un ojo

Yo me sonroje, todo encajaba con lo que había pasado:

El ambiente propicio: el lugar solitario, y solo nosotros dos

Y el encuentro de miradas: el me miro primero y mi error fue mirarle en ese momento.

¡ESO! ese fue mi error.

No volvería a verle a los ojos en mi vida.

Levante la mirada y vi a Rin pensativa

-¿En que piensas?-le pregunte

-En algo que me sucedió, te lo contare, pero no le digas nada a papá-me dijo

-Lo prometo-le dije yo-tu guarda mi secreto y yo guardare el tuyo-le dije

-Trato hecho-me dijo y serramos el trato con un apretón de manos-estoy saliendo con un chico

-…-ahora era mi turno de estar sorprendida-¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-valla tantas preguntas ya me parecían a Illyan

-Jajaja, bueno no creo que lo conozcas, de hecho no lo conoces, se llama Archer y lo conocí en un café el primer Día que estuvimos en Kioto-me dijo feliz y un poco sonrojada

-¿Como fue?-le pregunte

-Pues, cuando llegamos ese sábado-fui consiente de eso, ya que la charla que tuve con papá hace 2 semanas había preguntado eso _"¿Crees que lo haya conocido el sábado?" _

_-_¿Qué tal es?-le pregunte

-es muy serio, casi un muerto en cuanto lo conoces, pero cuando lo tratas y ves su sonrisa crees que vale la pena hacer el ridículo frente a el-me dijo, valla veo que es demasiado tarde para ella, esta perdidamente enamorada

-¿Lo amas?-le pregunte, aunque lo sabia, creo que es mejor salir de la duda

-Si, con toda mi alma, Hermana-me dijo feliz-pero el quizás no a mi

Por primera ves, me sentí mal por ella, así que quise darle palabras de aliento.

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo, creo que debes hablar con el seriamente-le dije y ella me abraso

-gracias Saber-me soltó y me miro sonriente-Veo que juntarte con Emiya te hace muy bien

Yo la mire sonrojada

-No se a que te refieres-le dije

-Pues, lo bueno es que ya sabes como ser amable-la mire sorprendida

-Creo que es mejor ir a dormir, mañana tenemos un largo día de domingo-le dije feliz aunque un poco sonrojada por sus palabras anteriores

-Tienes razón-me dijo empujándome-vamos

-si-le dije y ambas nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones

(Esa Noche)

_-Saber-ese es Shirou_

_-¿Qué pasa?-le dije yo_

_-te amo-me dijo_

-¡ahhh!-grite ya despierta y fue cuando escuche que Rin ya estaba levantada escuchando música

_**Turn the lights on**_

_**Every night I rush to my bed**_

_**With hopes that maybe**_

_**I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes **_

_**Lost in a fairy tale**_

_**Can you hold my hand and be my guide?**_

_**Clouds filled with stars cover your skies**_

_**And I hope it rains**_

_**You're the perfect lullaby**_

_**What kind of dream is this?**_

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

_** Either way I Don't wanna wake up from you**_

_** Sweet dream or beautiful nightmare**_

_** Somebody pinch me Your love's too good to be true  
**_

_**Turn the lights on **_

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I  
Don't wanna wake up from you

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy, you are my temporary high  
I wish when I wake up you're there  
So wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by my side

Clouds filled with stars cover the sky  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kind of dream is this

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I  
Don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me  
Your love's too good to be true

Turn the lights on

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I  
Don't wanna wake up from you

Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I  
Don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me  
Your love's too good to be true

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' nowhere  
Baby, long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I  
Don't wanna wake up from you

_**Turn the lights on**_

-You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare(tu puedes ser un dulce sueño o una hermosa pesadilla)-escuche que cantaban las dos pesadillas de una chica como yo.

No esa canción decía todo lo contrario a lo que yo quería pensar.

¡Diablos!

Rin me las va a pagar caro.

Baje a desayunar y directo a matar a Tohsaka Rin.

CONTINUARA…

**Konichiwa! Como están Gracias por sus Reviews, Es mi primer fanfic, Claro después de haber leído mucho me he dado una idea de lo buenas que son las historias y crei que el escribir una propia es mucho mas especial, por que pones de manifiesto tus ideas.**

**No he dicho mi nombre es Vanina y tengo 19 años cumplo los 20 dentro de un mes y aunque no conozco ni los juegos y las novelas de Fate… el anime me ha encantado, (ya que lo siguen dando en Animax y lo veo a las 3 de la tarde y luego a las 2 de la mañana, el mismo episodio claro) tengo todos los op y end de la serie, también el tema de Fate/ stay night para Windows XP, cuando la prendo suena la canción de ****Disillucion**** y cuando la apago ****Anata ga ita mori.**

**Bien que puedo decir, se que Rin actúa un poco rara, pero es parte de la historia, el siguiente lo narra ella casi en su totalidad jeje era una sorpresita, pero creo que mejor debían saberloXD.**

**También recordé lo de la canción que Rin escuchaba en su habitación es: Sweet Dreams de Beyonce.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos solo tengo dos T-T pero no importa solo por esos dos seguiré la historia X3:**

**Adv Satoshi****: Gracias por tu primer mensaje y creo que si rin actúa raro pero bueno, mi historia es un universo alterno y actúan un poco Diferente del anime. Aún así creo que si sigues la historia sabrás por que ella actúa así.**

**Vampiro00123****: También gracias, espero que este también te haya gustado, les prometo seguir haciendo interesante mi historia, y lo de la imagen, es una que tengo de fondo junto con todo el tema de Fate Stay night para mi PC (tema de Windows xp profesional), Sale Rin riéndose y empujando a Saber, que por cierto esta Sonrojada y Rin sale muy bonita Riéndose y creo que ella siendo mas alegre le daría un toque mas bonito a la historia.**

**Sin mas que decir.**

**Gracias por todo XD**

**MATTA NE**


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Cualquier personaje de Type Moon pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, yo los uso solo con fines de diversión, entretenimiento y pasatiempo.

Rin cuenta la historia en este capitulo, sien do este el capitulo de Rin Tohsaka, Shirou y Saber solo narran una vez cada uno, pero el siguiente cuentan mas, ellos y Rin, también hay una narración por parte de Illyan.

**Un Camino ¿Insufrible? Y ¿fácil?**

CAPITULO 4: Sigue la cuenta regresiva

**(Rin)**

Saber ha estado demasiado nerviosa estos días, es la tercera semana de entrenamiento de ella junto a Emiya y creo que su nerviosismo tiene que ver con que casi se besa con él hace dos semanas.

Illyan y yo hemos estado ocupadas por los preparativos del festival que es dentro de 3 semanas, un festival que hacemos para recaudar fondos para el club de artesanía al que yo y ella pertenecemos.

Y es que es aburrido vivir la vida sin nada interesante que hacer.

Pasaron las horas de clase como siempre, estaba caminando cuando me encontré con Illyan.

-¿Vas a ver el entrenamiento de Saber?- me pregunto

-Si-le conteste yo-ya sabes que ella nos dijo que la acompañemos en el club como espectadoras

-tienes razón-me dijo mientras volvía a aparecer su sonrisa

-además debo vigilarle para que no se repita lo de la otra vez-le dije

-si…-dijo ella y se volteo a ver a Emiya que venia hacia nosotros

-¿han visto a Saber?-nos pregunto

-no, pero debe haberse ido al club-dijo Illyan-déjame ir a ver-le dijo y se fue, yo iba a seguirla pero el me detuvo

-Espera-me dijo-¿puedo hablar contigo?-me pregunto

-si-le conteste un poco desconfiada, y es que ¿Qué quería hablar Emiya con migo?

-¿No sabes lo que le pasa a tu hermana?-¡Ho! era eso

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-quería sacarme la duda

-pues… pues…-parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas-ella me ha estado rehuyendo esta semana, nos llevábamos tan bien los primeros días

-Pues puede deberse a que intentaste modificar tu relación de competencia con ella en todo lo contrario-le dije el se sonrojo

-te lo ha contado-dijo por que fue una afirmación, yo que de esperando una explicación de su parte… explicación que no llego

-Podrías explicarme que se te paso por la cabeza en ese momento-refiriéndome en el momento del beso

-Pues nada, me había quedado en blanco…-el estaba mas sonrojado que un tomate con fiebre (lo se es una mala comparación)

-explícate-le dije

-pues… no se… yo quería besarla… por que…no se-su explicación me estaba mareando

No sabia que estaba por besarla o no sabía si quería besarla, y además no sabía por que quería besarla.

-Emiya eres un imbécil-le dije un poco enojada-mas te vale que no estés jugando con Saber por que sino nunca te lo perdonare…

Y me fui, el se quedo parado pensando, cuando camine y estaba por girar…

-¡ESPERA!-Me grito y yo me detuve para mirarlo raro

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-le pegunte

-Me gusta-me dijo sin más

-¿Qué?-le pregunte confundida

-fue lo que pensé ese día-me dijo-que me gusta tu hermana Saber

-…-yo estaba boqui abierta y el me lo decía tan tranquilo

-no dices nada-me dijo-tu me dijiste que te dijera ¿no?

-Jajajajaja-reia aun no me lo terminaba de creer-es…jajá es… jajá espera quieres decir que Saber te gusta jajá como jajá pareja, Jajaja, debe ser una broma Jajaja

-¿Por que tendría que ser una broma?-me pregunto, yo me secaba las lagrimas que habían salido de mis ojos por la risa

-por que no tendrás oportunidad con ella Emiya, mejor ríndete que es mejor ahora que después-le dije y comencé a caminar

-veras que si tendré oportunidad-lo escuche decir y yo sonreí.

El hecho es, que todos los hombres tienen una parte de sus cerebros que les hace ser orgullosos y si hay algo que odian es que le digan que no podrán con algo, y, ese era mi plan, tocar ese tema del orgullo, para que mi querida hermana fuese feliz por primera ves.

**(Shirou)**

Que no tendría oportunidad si cuando intente besarla ella no se retiro, si no hubiera sido por la metiche de Taiga Fujimura, que se mete en mi casa todas las noches sin siquiera golpear y en sima no olvidare su interrogatorio y como le conto todo a Sakura.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Había entrado después de casi un minuto y, bueno algún día tendría que enfrentarme a ella_

_-bien Shirou-me dijo enojada-espero que me expliques que estaba pasando antes de que yo entrara…_

_-pues…-iba a explicarle pero ella me interrumpió_

_-pues nada, estas sin camisa y estaban besándose, que hubiera pasado si esa chica seguía aquí te hubiera quitado lo que ¡te quedaba de ropa!_

_-¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!-la hice callar- solo yo intente besarla, y ni siquiera pude… y por lo de no traer remera fue porque me lesione el brazo y ella estaba curándome-dije obviando el tema de que ella me había lastimado._

_-si y por eso vine supe que te habían lastimado cuando llame al colegio para ver como estabas-me dijo_

_Odio cuando me trata como un niño de 7 años_

_-pues ya vez estoy bien-le dije, en ese momento siento que tocan a la puerta._

_-yo iré a ver-dije pero ella me detuvo_

_-no, tú iras a reposar y yo abriré, ha y me quedare aquí por unos días hasta que te mejores-me dijo y yo resople frustrado_

_-pero si estoy bien solo fue un rasguño le dije ya que otra vez me trataba como si fuera enfermo terminal_

_-No, me quedare-la vi irse y después de unos minutos en los cuales le escuchaba hablar la vi regresar junto a Sakura-Sakura y yo nos turnaremos para cuidarte Shirou, y ella ahora te preparara una sopa caliente-yo la mire confundido_

_-así es Shirou-me dijo como retirando mi duda_

_-¡Taiga no me trates como si fuera un retrasado! _

_Después de un rato en el cual Taiga me traía hierbas que curaban (según ella) el mal de ojo y esas cosas mientras Sakura preparaba la cena _

_-hice sushi-yo festeje internamente por el festín, pero…-y para Shirou una sopa de verduras_

_-¿¡que!-dije exaltado _

_-Si Shirou para será una sopa-dijo Fujimura, hasta que te mejores será así_

_-pero…-no pude terminar de protestar cuando ya tenia la sopa en frente de mis ojos_

_Me resigne y comencé a comer, Taiga comenzó a contarle lo sucedido a Sakura y ella solo escuchaba atenta, luego me miro sorprendida y luego me sonrió, y me dijo:_

_-Espero que seas feliz-fue como una sensación de calidez lo que me atravesó el corazón y me dije que Sakura seguiría siendo muy amable, hasta el fin de sus días._

_**Fin del flash back**_

También me sonroje al recordar como los días siguientes a esos Taiga, que no había podido olvidar el tema, nos hacia señas a mi y a Saber de que nos estaba vigilando y incluso le dio a ella y a mi un folleto sobre métodos de protección, como evitar terminar embarazada y temas así…

¡Ho! Juro que quería matarla cuando vi el sonrojo que tuvo Saber ese día, y si esos días rehuía mi mirada, luego me rehuía pero del todo, cuando nos quedábamos solos se iba rápido, cuando me la encontraba de frente giraba para cualquier dirección, y sí esos días sin poder hablarle me estaban desesperando y volviéndome loco.

Haría que ella me escuchara y rápido, por que esto no podía seguir así.

**(Rin)**

Cuando Emiya entro hecho una furia en apariencia yo sonreí de manera maligna, y más al ver a donde se dirigía, justo, donde Saber estaba sentada, Illyan miro sorprendida, por no entender que pasaba. Yo le dirigí mi mirada de "luego te cuento".

Los vi discutir, hablar y luego Emiya dijo algo que hiso pararse de repente a Saber, ella dijo algo furiosa y sonrojada hasta las orejas, luego el le dijo algo de nuevo y ella miro para otro lado.

Luego asintió con la cabeza y se giro para darle la espalda, lo que hayan discutido ambos en ese momento fue malo para Saber pero algo bueno para Emiya, ya que cuando regreso su rostro tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de un rato en el que había pasado todo el entrenamiento, yo e Illyan nos fuimos a casa, mas rápido que de costumbre, yo por un apuro de recibir la llamada de Archer que dijo seria cerca de las diez, y eran las ocho y media.

Cuando llegue a casa entre directo a mi cuarto…

Y fue cuando sonó el teléfono

-Hola-dije cuando conteste

-_Hola-_dijo el con su vos tan grave

-¿Cómo estas?-le pregunte

_-pues bien, y ¿tu?-_me preguntó de manera cortante

-bien-le dije yo

-_bueno ya que se como estas, te preguntare si quieres que nos veamos el sábado_-me dijo y yo casi salto en un pie

-si, si claro-le dije yo

-_bien pues, quieres que te pase a buscar, a las ocho_-yo me sonroje, a las ocho era ir a cenar, eso era mas que una simple cita.

-s…si…-le conteste mas que nerviosa

Y charlamos un rato sobre cosas sin importancias (comparadas con la cita, claro) y corto, salgo aún con las mariposas aleteándome en la barriga y vi a Saber hecha una furia.

-¿Quién se cree que es para pedirme eso? Ese imbécil e hijo de…-cerro la puerta justo antes de que escuchara su ultima frase y de seguro continuaba sus frases en su cuarto-me encogí de hombros seria mejor preguntarle cuando se calmara del todo.

Ya que era un suicidio preguntarle lo que le sucedía ahora.

Me dirigí a la cocina a pedirle algo a la cocinera para la cena, y luego (cuando ya este tranquila Saber), contarle sobre mi avance con Archer.

Y recapacite, ¿y si el quería una cena para decirme que ya se había casado?, ¿o que quería tener algo mas intimo conmigo?, o que tal ¿no quiero verte jamás?, sacudí mi cabeza y me tranquilice, lo que tenga que decirme no creo que sea tan malo.

¿O si?

No definitivamente no.

Debía dejarme de ver las películas románticas de Illyan, y leer las novelas románticas, o fanfics de Otakus que adoran escribir esas historias tan acarameladas, en que el final casi siempre es feliz.

Recordé de repente que daban la noche de cine anime en el canal retro y Akira era la película principal esta noche, así que corrí hacia arriba lo más rápido que pude para darle aviso a Illyan y ya que luego papá, no vino a comer y Saber no quería cenar.

Ambas yo e Illyan nos quedamos a ver Akira casi hasta las 1 de la mañana.

**(Saber)**

Esa mañana me levante furiosa, igual que como había entrado la noche anterior, y es que quien no se enoja cuando le pasa lo que me paso.

_**Flash back**_

_Estaba sentada limpiando el bastón, que uso para entrenar y veo a Emiya caminando hacia mi, gire la vista hacia ambos lados, Rayos no tenia escapatoria, el ya estaba muy cerca mío, mas bien parado frente a mi._

_-¿quiero saber que te pasa?-me pregunto y yo lo mire confundida_

_-¿a que te refieres?-le pregunte curiosa_

_-has estado huyendo de mi, y quiero saber ¿por que?-me dijo y arrugo el ceño para volver a decir-algún problema con migo ya que me tienes tanto miedo-me levante de repente, YO miedo a él._

_-jajá, yo no te tengo miedo, ni a ti ni a nadie-le dije segura_

_-entonces por que…-yo no lo deje preguntar_

_-pues estaba muy ocupada, y… ¡además por que debo darte explicaciones de lo que ago.! –le dije mas exaltada_

_-pues tendrás que hacerlo-me dijo y yo me carcajee para darle a entender su locura_

_-¿a si?, pues oblígame-le dije_

_-no, yo no obligo a nadie, tu lo por un mes-me dijo y yo no lo entendí_

_-un mes, y ¿por que iba a hacerlo?-le pregunté_

_-pues cuando te gane la apuesta, saldrás conmigo por un mes-yo creo que me puse pálida-serás mi novia durante un mes, esa será lo que yo quiero-me dijo y yo me puse mas pálida_

_-¡estas loco!-le dije cuando pude hablar-yo te pedí limpiar mi casa por un mes y tu me pides eso_

_-si, y si no quieres me daré cuenta de que eres muy cobarde-me dijo, ¡ouch! golpe a mi orgullo feminista, las mujeres siempre ganan._

_-ya veras que te quedaras con las ganas, por que nunca me ganaras-le dije segura_

_-Pero si yo gano, serás mi novia por un mes, sin quejas y nada de timidez- yo me sonroje y lo mire feo_

_-eres un sádico-le dije, y le patee el tobillo, yéndome furiosa, cuando llegue a casa casi choco con alguien pero seguí de largo-¿Quién se cree para pedirme eso?, ese imbécil e hijo de la cucaracha-dije mientras cerraba la puerta._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Quería que yo fuera su novia, eso iba a ser muy horrible para mí, ahora con más ganas practicaría, no quería tener que andar de la mano con el, no, no y no.

¿Y si me ganaba y quería terminar lo que "casi" pasó en su casa?

¿No solo terminarlo, si no repetirlo casi todos los días?

Me sonroje como un tomate al pensar en eso, no, el nunca me ganaría, baje a desayunar y vi a Rin con una cara de sueño, Illyan se había quedado dormida al lado de su plato, algunos cabellos caían dentro de su tazón de cereal.

-¿Qué…?-bostezo de por medio-¿hay Saber?-me dijo Rin con cara adormilada

-¿ya me parecía raro que no aparecieran en mi cuarto para despertarme?, y además que estén casi dormidas las dos-dije casi, ya que seria completo si Rin también estuviera dormida.

-Saber, día viernes, no creí que después de ver una película hasta las 1 de la mañana, me diera cuenta que tenia tarea, y tuviera que quedarme hasta casi las 3-me dijo y bostezo.

Ella no cambiaria nunca.

**(Rin)**

El día pasó demasiado lento y yo estaba más agotada, que cualquiera de día viernes.

Cuando hable con Saber esta mañana la vi mas tranquila, solo un poco más tranquila, Pero no me atreví a preguntarle por que estaba enojada anoche, por que de seguro estaba reprimiendo su furia para que las demás personas no lo notaran.

Y además no es de contar todo lo que le pasa, y lo que habla con la gente.

No, no es como yo e Illyan que somos mas espontaneas al hablar y disfrutamos hiriendo de forma cómica a los demás, y no es que nos guste es solo que decimos cosas para avergonzarlos, y si es para el resto de sus días mejor para nosotras.

Hablando de otra cosas, o mejor dicho de algo sumamente importante

Hable con Illyan para que me acompañara a comprar ropa para el Sábado, y me dijo que podíamos ir después de clases, y también espero que papá no este en casa el sábado ala noche.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela me dirigí a mi salón, tuve las mismas aburridas materias, y les digo aburrida por que todas son fáciles para mi.

Soy la mejor en todo, y estoy feliz por ello, ya que nunca tuve que ir a un colegio de verano para recuperar materias que deje en el año, y claro para no repetir el año escolar.

Fuimos a una tienda muy buena cerca de un salón de té.

-me parece que seria mejor ir con falda-le dije a Illyan

-me parece bien, pero, ¡hay tantos colores y diseños!-dijo entusiasmada

-cálmate, solo quiero una sencilla, con una remera simple y…-no continúe

-¿y?-me incito a continuar

-No se si, Zapatos o sandalias-dije habían unos zapatos muy bonitos que eran muy femeninos y que quedarían muy bien con falda, pero las sandalias se verían mucho mejor, aunque…

-Creo que las sandalias se verían mejor esas bajas de hay-me dijo y quede complacida con su elección.

Compramos un par de remeras y faldas, todas combinaban, ya erigiría luego que me pondría…

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡SUMIMASEN! PERDON ¡POR LA TARDANSA!**

**El problema es que tuve un accidente en mi casa y mi pie parecía una pelota hinchada, y como yo no tengo Internet en casa no pude subirlo (ya que el cyber queda a un par de cuadras) por eso estuve o sentada o acostada.**

**Con un dolor de pie de lo más terrible, incluso lo tengo un poco morado (no poco, mucho jejeje XD)**

**Pero eso no viene al caso, ¿y bien que tal?**

**Me esta gustando hacer el fic!**

**A Shirou: muy mal lo que le haces a Saber, ella te pidió algo humillante, no algo tan desesperado jejeje, espero que luego cambies de opinión.**

**A Saber: debería copiar un poco tus insultos XD (yo también ando refunfuñando cuando me enojo)**

**A Rin: Narras muy bien la historia, pero la motivación que le diste, es, como decirlo un poco rara, mira el problema en que metiste a Saber.**

**A Archer: por fin la invitas a salir, era hora Hombre**

**Y a Illyan: solo digamos que sabe como elegir y que en el próximo tendrá más participación.**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capi y Vampy, (¿puedo decirte así?) gracias por tus rewievs, si quieres que charlemos mas seguido podemos intercambiar correos, me das el tuyo y yo el mío, así lo agendamos y podemos ser compañeros, XD **

**Nos vemos ¡hasta luego!**


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: Cualquier personaje de Type Moon pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, yo los uso solo con fines de diversión, entretenimiento y pasatiempo.

En este capi, nadie tiene el control de la historia, sino que la narran un poco cada uno, a su manera, y contando lo que pasa a lo largo del día viéndolo desde la perspectiva de cada uno. Primero un relato mío, diciendo como comienza el capi, espero que les guste.

**Un Camino ¿Insufrible? Y ¿fácil?**

Capitulo 5: Un día con sorpresas…

**(Narración de Trixy)**

Era otro día de entrenamiento para Saber, la diferencia de este con los otros, era que era un día sábado, sin clases del club, dos días antes Shirou le había pedido que si ganaba la apuesta ella seria su novia.

Pero eso no era todo, debía salir con el para hablar los términos de la apuesta, irían a tomar una café (por petición de ella), ya que si iba a su casa temía que se repitiera lo de la ves anterior.

Iba teniendo rabietas de aquí a allá, mientras luchaba con el aire, pensando que era el quien estaba delante de ella.

ASI COMIENZA ESTE DÍA

**(Saber)**

Me la pase diciendo lo mucho que me hubiera gustado retorcerle el cuello a Shirou por lo que me ha hecho.

Decidí dejarlo de lado y tratar de pensar en algo bueno, no en eso…

¿Que hay bueno en mi vida?

Nada… bueno creo que nada, porque ahora que lo pienso tener de todo no me hace feliz, siempre dije que con dinero todo se consigue, pero no te da la felicidad.

Es lo único que no puedes conseguir con el dinero.

El día paso rápido, demasiado para mi, eran las siete y media y alas ocho debíamos encontrarnos en un restorán para tomar un café, restoran que yo propuse por ser el mejor de la ciudad.

Era un restorán, donde también podías tomar un café o un trago de alcohol aunque yo no lo hiciera, había gente que iba a olvidar penas con alcohol.

Recién iba saliendo de casa y me encontré con Rin que iba saliendo muy arreglada, la mire y ella me miro también…

-¿A dónde vas?-le pregunte

-he…voy a pasar el rato-me dijo pero yo no le creí

Me encogí de hombros y camine a la salida, me dirigí al garaje y saque mi moto roja, la arranque, me puse el casco y Salí para ir a ese lugar, donde debía encontrarme con Shirou.

Cuando llegue vi el enorme cartel que decía Hikari Tzuki con los caracteres de dichos nombres, Carácter "Luz" o "Brillante" y "luna", dejando claro el nombre del restorán, Restorán "Luna Brillante" porque solo habría en la noche.

Le di mi moto al chico que estacionaba y me dirigí al interior, ya adentro fui a la mesa que había reservado, a mi izquierda había otro tipo, se veía alto y de cabello Blanco, No era que fuera viejo, era solo su cabello así.

Por que era muy buen parecido, deje de pensar en eso, y me senté a esperar, ya que el tonto de Emiya aún no había llegado, espere un para de minutos, hasta que por fin llego.

-perdón por la tardanza-dijo sentándose frente a mí.

Charlo de cosas sin sentido, había pasado un rato, yo estaba esperando a que dijera lo que tenia que decir, por que ya me estaba hartando de su charla discreta…

-Puedes decirme de una ves que querías hablar con migo, que no podías decirlo en el colegio-le dije ya cansada de que me evadiera el tema…

-Pues…-me miro de manera resuelta-te quiero decir que…

**(Rin)**

Estuve todo el día nerviosa por la cena de esta noche pero trate de la mejor manera que nadie se percatara de mi nerviosismo. Cuando se hizo la hora que mentalmente me había puesto para prepararme y llegar a tiempo, me prepare, maquille e iba saliendo cuando me encuentro con Saber ella me miro y yo la mire

-¿A dónde vas?-me pregunto y yo casi me desmayo

-he…voy a pasar el rato-le dije resuelta aunque primero había dudado, ella me miro un rato, sabia que estaba dudando.

Luego se encogió de hombros y se fue, yo espere, cuando la vi irse en su moto, Salí silenciosa como un ratón, llame a un taxi y me fui directo al restorán donde me esperaba Archer, el restorán "Luna Brillante" donde de seguro me enteraría de muchas cosas.

Cuando entre, me dirigí a la mesa, vi en la del frente, solo de reojo y me pareció conocida la pareja, pero no le di importancia solo me dirigí a su mesa, el ya estaba sentado, tomando una copa de agua.

-perdón por llegar tarde-me disculpe con el

-No hay problema, hace solo diez minutos que llegue-me dijo

Cuando me senté llegaron a tomarnos la orden, pedimos y nos concentramos en charlar, solo trivialidades, cosas como el clima, como era el colegio, cosas así.

La charla se estaba volviendo aburrida, lo suficiente como para hacerme bostezar.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo?-me pregunto

-No es solo que tengo sueño, no dormí muy bien anoche-le dije

-Bueno yo…-Iba a decir algo pero…

-¿¡Qué!-un grito de la mesa de al lado me sobresalto y a Archer también, ambos miramos a la mesa de al lado.

Lo que vi me sorprendió.

Era Saber, cenando con Emiya, Me frote los ojos para ver si era una alucinación, pero no, ellos estaban hay, sentados, bueno técnicamente ya que Saber se encontraba de pie con expresión de sorpresa, lo que Emiya le haya dicho tenia que ser algo increíble como para hacer reaccionar a Saber así.

Pasaron segundos en los que ella no reaccionaba y cuando lo izo volteo y me miro, Volvió a poner expresión asombrada, luego miro a Archer, y me miro con reproche…

Me tomo del brazo y yo me excuse con Archer, de que volvería en un segundo…

-¿Qué haces aquí y con ese sujeto?-me pregunto

-Pues el, es de quien te hable-le dije seria

-¿ese sujeto?-me pregunto mirándolo desde lejos

-Si-le dije con sorna-pero…

Ella volteo a mirarme

-¿Qué?-me pregunto al ver que la miraba con duda

-¿tu que haces con Emiya y que te dijo que te hizo gritar?-le pregunte

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, y creo que no estoy de ánimos para responderte

-¿Segura?-le pregunte

-si, segura, estate tranquila, ve con el chico ese-me dijo

-Archer-ella me miro dudosa-Archer es su nombre

-bueno vuelve con Archer-me dijo y yo le hice caso ella volvió con Emiya y luego se fueron, de seguro para dejarme a mi sola.

**(Illyan) **

Era una noche muy aburrida para mí, me encanta divertirme con alguien siempre, alguien como Rin o con Saber, aunque tiene más gracia un caracol que ella.

Me dirigí al refrigerador a buscar helado y como no había decidí ir yo misma a comprar mas, y de paso dar una vuelta por cualquier lado, así no estaría aburrida.

Camine bastante, cuando mire mi reloj de muñeca, vi que eran las diez menos veinte, Rin ya estaba con su príncipe, y Saber quien sabe nunca le dice a nadie para donde va.

Decidí ir a una tienda a comprar el helado ya que de seguro luego tendría que irme con las manos vacías, ya que los negocios cierran a las once y si seguía caminando, de seguro, llegaría a las doce.

Cuando compre mi helado, regrese a casa caminando tranquila, cuando llegue, no se por que pero decidí entrar por la parte de atrás, por donde entran motos y autos.

Me detuve en seco al sentir ruido de motor, me asome por la pared y lo que vi me dejo muda…

**(Shirou)**

Habíamos quedado con Saber en el restorán "Luna brillante", se me hacia tarde, y como no tengo auto y a mi bicicleta tuve que dejarla ya que se le había roto un par de rayos y la rueda que normalmente debía ser redonda ahora era ovalada, tuve que ir corriendo.

Sorteando obstáculos me dirigí al lugar de encuentro, cuando llegue al restorán, me asombre que por dentro era toda una arquitectura, era hermoso, jamás había visto tanto lujo en un lugar para comer o beber un café.

Camine hasta donde había un hombre vestido de etiqueta y le pregunte por Tohsaka Saber, me indico donde estaba la mesa, no sin antes mirarme de arriba abajo.

Claro venir corriendo, me había dejado un aspecto terrible, me dirigí a ella cuando la vi sentada en una mesa, ella siempre se veía bien, ahora llevaba un simple pantalón de jeans y una musculosa blanca que se ajustaba mucho a su figura, era una noche cálida, yo iba vestido con una remera blanca y un pantalón deportivo azul.

-perdón por la tardanza-le dije y me senté frente a ella

-no importa, yo llegue hace un momento-me dijo

Le busque charla, sobre la vida en general, pero ella le prestaba el mínimo de atención a mis palabras, resoplaba y contestaba con monólogos, Si, No o No se, resople, me iba a rendir cuando ella por fin dijo una frase larga, pero que no quería escuchar hasta mucho después…

-Puedes decirme de una ves que querías hablar con migo, que no podías decirlo en el colegio-Me dijo, yo sude frio

Me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ella, en esos días que me había rehuido, no del todo, pero cuando hable con ella en el colegio el día anterior me percate de todo

_**Flash Back**_

_-Oye quiero hablar contigo-le dijo Sinji, cuando estábamos practicando en el club_

_-Si-le dijo ella_

_La vi hablar con el, ella sonreía, cosa que con migo no hacia, el le dijo algo que ella correspondió con una sonrisa, yo sentí que se me llenaba de sangre toda la cabeza de la furia que me provocaba._

_-¿Qué te dijo?-le pregunte cuando vino a seguir practicando_

_-No te interesa-me dijo _

_Yo me enfurecí más, no sabía por que me había enojado pero tenía unas ganas tremendas de degollar a Sinji._

_Me había percatado, tenia celos, Celos de que ella haya hablado con ese traidor de Sinji._

_Pero, ¿para sentir celos no debes querer a esa persona?, lo analice, ella me caía bien, no solo bien, también había momentos en los que me exaltaba su actitud, pero a pesar de eso quería por todos los medios hablar con ella al día siguiente, llevarme bien del todo, protegerla de Sinji que sabia era un mujeriego, y ansiaba ganar la apuesta._

_No era eso demasiadas coincidencias, además ansiaba terminar lo que había pasado en mi casa, si me había dado cuenta…_

_Ella no solo me atraía, también me gustaba, pasar buenos momentos, hasta cuando discutíamos, por eso me dije que hablaría con ella sobre lo que acababa de percatarme_

_**Fin del Flash back**_

-Pues…-La mira de manera mas fija, mas seguro de lo que iba a hacer-te quiero decir que tu me gustas, como mujer

-¿¡Qué!-Grito fuerte, y se levanto de golpe

Yo no dije nada la mire fijo, solo para que se diera cuenta que era cierto lo que le había dicho, me miro incrédula, luego miro a todos lados y vio algo que la sorprendió de nuevo, seguí el recorrido de su mirada y vi a Rin parada a pocos metros de nosotros, estaba con un muchacho de cabellos Blancos.

Saber se dirigió a ella y se la llevo, del brazo, yo espere un rato y vi como el chico de cabellos blancos me miraba sonriente

-parece que eres un chico con suerte-me dijo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunte

-pues parece que seremos cuñados dentro de poco-me dijo y tomo un trago de su copa

Se que se refería a que yo estaba con Saber y el con Rin y ellas siendo hermanas, unirían la familias, sacudí mi cabeza, que estaba pensando, Saber ni siquiera me había aceptado y ya estaba pensando en familias unidas y todo el rollo.

Cuando Saber regreso, me miro y me dijo que era mejor irnos, ya que quería que su hermana tuviera privacidad. Fue una actitud madura, ella siempre se portaba así.

Salimos del restorán y ella pidió algo al muchacho de afuera que se fue corriendo, regreso con una moto espectacular de color roja, era de esas últimas, que parecían de carreras. Ella me dio el mando para que la llevara, me subí para conducir.

Pero me sonroje cuando note que ella había subido también y me abrasaba por debajo de los brazos

-No te emociones-me dijo-no quiero caerme

Yo lo pensé bien y tenia razón no debía emocionarme, aunque me gustara su abrazo.

Cuando salimos, por poco la moto se va sola y nosotros nos quedaríamos tirados en el suelo, era muy veloz, demasiado para una chica.

Llegamos a su casa en creo que diez minutos, y habíamos tomado el camino largo, cuando llegamos, ella me miro, yo me gire a ella, pero la magia del momento se fue cuando ella se bajo, cortando el contacto visual.

Se estaba yendo cuando la tome de la muñeca y jale de ella…

**(Rin)**

Cuando volví a mi mesa Archer todavía me esperaba, me senté a su lado y el me miro con una sonrisa.

-gracias por esperarme-le dije

-tenia que pedirte algo antes de irme-me dijo y yo me sorprendí

¿Y si quería pedirme dinero? O ¿irme a vivir con el?

Lo se son demasiadas conjeturas para una simple frase, pero esa misma frase puede acarrear tantos finales.

-¿Qué querías pedirme?-le pregunte

-si querías ser mi novia-me lo dijo tan tranquilo que por un segundo lo dude, dude de que me lo estuviera pidiendo como una broma, Pero luego me di cuenta de que era cierto ya que me miraba seriamente-¿Qué dices, aceptas?

-si, si, claro-le dije el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la boca.

Beso corto, pero que me estremeció de arriba abajo, dándome un escalofrió y un profundo sonrojo.

El siguió charlando con migo, yo ya no estaba aburrida, estaba feliz, aunque el no me lo haya dicho yo podía aun ganarme su cariño, de una manera libre de avergonzamientos.

Luego de todo eso el me acompaño a casa, camine, se me ocurrió que como eran las once y diez minutos entrar por la parte de atrás para que nadie me viera, cuando estaba entrando vi a Illyan mirando algo sorprendida…

-¿Illyan? ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte

-shhh… calla y mira-me dijo yo mire y casi caigo de espalda, mire a Illyan que sonreía

-Sera mejor que vallamos a adentro por la otra puerta, no querrás interrumpir-le dije, ella sonrió y asintió para irse con migo por la puerta delantera…

**(Saber)**

Cuando vi a Rin me sorprendí, hable con ella y le dije que volviera con el tal Archer, me dirigí a la mesa y le dije a Shirou que mejor nos fuéramos ya que Rin no podría estar tranquila estando yo hay.

Me dirigí al muchacho que se llevo la moto y se la pedí, en ningún momento quería ver a Shirou, ya que aun estaba choqueada por lo de dentro, no podía estar con el cerca sin ponerme nerviosa.

Cuando trajeron la moto vi que estaba sorprendido, así que decidí dejarlo conducir, el se subió y yo hace lo mismo, lo sujete pasando mis brazos por debajo de los suyos vi que se sobresalto y volteo a verme

-No te emociones-Le dije-no quiero caerme

El se sonrojo y cuando arrancamos, sentí como se hacia para atrás por la fuerza del arranque, iba muy rápido y yo inconscientemente cerré los ojos, cuando sentí el perfume de su colonia, cuando llegamos a la casa, y sentí que la moto se detenía, y subí mi mirada, el izo lo mismo, se estaba acercando de nuevo, así que opte por bajarme de la moto lo mas rápido que pude.

Corte el contacto visual justo a tiempo, estaba yéndome a abrir el garaje pero el me sujeto de la muñeca y me acerco mucho a el, mucho mas de lo quería.

**(Shirou)**

Jale de ella muy fuerte, pegándola a mi, junte mi boca con la de ella, besándola con todos los sentimientos que quería transmitirle, ella contrario a lo que creí, no forcejeo ni nada, solo se mantuvo quieta como piedra, sorprendida, hasta que vi cerro los ojos y comenzó a mover sus labios siguiendo mi juego, yo también cerré los ojos.

Trate de profundizar el beso y ella me dejo, no hubo reticencia de su lado, ella me seguía en todo lo que hacia, no me di cuenta de en que momento había comenzado a sujetarla por la cintura y ella me rodeo del cuello para abrasarme.

Estaba eufórico, rey del mundo, solo por esta acción, no había nada mejor.

De repente toda la magia se rompe, el ruido de un gato, que bajo de un árbol del enorme jardín en donde estábamos.

Cuando la mire estaba muy colorada, y me miro con una mirada de confusión.

-Fue un error, debo irme, no te preocupes puedo meterla sola-dijo refiriéndose a la moto que no me había dado cuenta aun estaba andando.

-si claro-le dije y me fui lentamente

Maldije al gato todo el camino a casa, cuando llegue me encontré con Taiga que me miraba furibunda de rabia, a Sakura a su lado.

-se puede saber donde estuviste, estábamos buscando por todos lados, si no lo has notado son casi las doce, mire mi reloj y eran doce menos cuarto, así que esta vez no estaba exagerando-llame a Sakura para que me ayudara a buscarte.

Mire sus manos y tenia un palo de amasar, se notaba que estaba ayudando a Sakura con la comida, la mire de arriba abajo y me dije que si tuviera unos ruleros y una crema verde cubriendo toda su cara parecería a esa esposas posesivas de las películas.

En fin trate de calmarme y me dirigí a bañarme para calmar el torbellino de emociones y a bajar el calor que se me subió en casa de Saber…

CONTINUARA…

**Siento la tardanza, pero es que tuve dos semanas de examen y no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, el capitulo tiene muchas confusiones pero a mi me gusto escribirlo…**

**Bien Rin ya esta de novia con Archer, Y Shirou consiguió lo que nadie había conseguido, un beso de Saber, Illyan descubrió todo, pero confiemos en que guardara el secreto…**

**Vampy: mi mas fiel seguidora perdóname por tardar tanto, pero ya me excuse mas antes, te daré mi correo para que lo agendes es: Vanina_23 y luego va lo de arroba, hotmail y .com jejeje espero que hablemos gracias por tus mensajes, que aunque seas mi única lectora lo continuo por ti.**

**Ahora are unos avances del capitulo…**

_**-¿Qué te pasa acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?**_

_**-No es eso, es solo que no me gusta enamorarme**_

_**-si mi padre se llega a enterar de esto que estamos haciendo, querrá llevarme otra vez a Inglaterra**_

_**-no creo que se percate de lo que hacen sus hijas si ni siquiera se fija en ellas**_

_**-Iremos a visitar a la hija de un funcionario, amigo mío**_

_**-pero**_

_**-es mi ultima decisión**_

_**-Solo faltan dos semanas para la competencia**_

**¿Qué tal los avances? Muchas cosas ocurrirán ya lo estoy empezando**

**Gracias y Vampy nos leeremos luego…XD**


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: Cualquier personaje de Type Moon pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, yo los uso solo con fines de diversión, entretenimiento y pasatiempo.

Bueno e aquí otro capitulo, cosas Interesantes pasaran, Espero que les Guste… Sin más que decir ¡A leer!…

**Un Camino ¿Insufrible? Y ¿fácil?**

**(Shirou)**

Cuando llegue al colegio el día lunes estaba, saltando en un pie, literalmente. Cuando entre al salón y la vi, ahí sentada leyendo un libro, sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Hola-la salude y ella solo levanto la mirada para luego bajarla de nuevo a su libro nuevamente.

No, no estará pensando ignorarme de nuevo, esto ya me tenía asqueado, iba a proclamarle algo cuando vi que entraban todos mis compañeros con mi profesor de literatura detrás.

-Bien, todos a sentarse, espero que hayan leído el libro que les había encargado la semana pasada-Diablos cuando escuche el "Si" de todos, yo me sonroje, ya que yo seria el único que no lo había leído, sin inmutarme mas por mis propios problemas, fui a sentarme en mi sitio.

Consiente que en el recreo hablaría con cierta rubia de ojos verdes que no me había dado ni la hora, De nuevo.

-o-

Cuando pasó la hora de literatura y sonó el timbre que anunciaba que era el recreo mire a Saber que se levantaba para retirarse junto a los demás.

La seguí de cerca…

**(Saber)**

Pensamientos de adolecentes en su apogeo, deseos de morir, que nada tiene sentido, pensar que un adolecente del sexo opuesto es apuesto, las hormonas y los sonrojos involuntarios, los horribles cambios de humor, todo, todo esas cosas estaban en mi cabeza revoloteando como si fueran mariposas, recorriendo mi cerebro…

Pero cuando Shirou entro en el salón subí mi mirada y lo mire, me sonroje y trate de disimular bajando mi mirada de nuevo para que el no se diera cuenta…

-Hola-me saludo yo volví a levantar mi mirada pero por miedo de sonrojarme de nuevo volví a bajarla para terminar de leer la pagina del libro, libro que nos había encargado leer la semana pasada y del que solo me quedaba 2 hojas para terminarlo.

Cuando el se acerco directo hacia mi me puse nerviosa de nuevo, pero me salvaron mis compañeros que entraron con el profesor de literatura, ¡puf! Salvada por la campana.

-o-

Cuando sonó el timbre para el recreo me levante rápido para dirigirme al jardín, cuando doble por el pasillo me di cuenta de que el me estaba siguiendo.

Así que opte por lo más cobarde que se me ocurrió…

Correr.

Corrí lo mas velos que pude, pero no conté que el me saca casi dos cabezas de alto, lo digo por que sus piernas son mas largas que las mías, por ello el es mas rápido que yo…

Cuando me alcanzo me tomo del brazo y me halo hacia un aula, la cual estaba vacía, había olor a pintura fresca y papeles por todos lados, supuse que era el salón de artesanías.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-me dijo cuando logro ponerme lejos de la puerta la cual cerro con el pie-ya estoy harto de tu teatrito-me dijo furioso

-¿Qué teatrito?-le pregunte-yo no estoy haciendo nada…

-pues me lo parece, estas respondiendo a mis besos hoy y mañana ¡me ignoras!-yo me sonroje, y es que su punto de vista tenia sentido, no lo había tomado en cuanta.

Valla que si tenia fundamentos para estar furioso, pero… ¡Ho! Vamos yo también tengo orgullo…

-Primero ¡TU ME BESASTE A LA FUERZA!-le grite

-¡pero bien que me respondiste encantada!-me grito

Demonios el no tenia nada mejor que hacer, no se, buscar otras chicas o lo que sea, ¡diablos! no se por que pero lo que yo misma pensé me había molestado muchísimo…

Así que me voltee furiosa, por pensamientos tan tontos como esos.

-tu me gustas…-sus palabras captaron mi atención, pero no voltee-se que es precipitado…-estaba hablando con calma comparado con lo de hace un momento-pero este sentimiento nació en mi sin darme cuenta…

Yo lo ignore nuevamente y eso pareció enfurecerlo de nuevo y más que antes, por que me tomo del brazo haciéndome girar, para que le diera la cara…

-¿Qué te pasa acaso no sientes lo mismo que yo?-me pregunto un poco mas calmado "note se que dije un poco"

Mi cabeza se revoluciono en un torbellino, siempre creí que era mejor pensar con la cabeza que con el corazón, que suele equivocarse, pero su pregunta no tenía respuesta en mi cerebro…

Pero conteste con mi corazón, baje mi mirada arrepentida, para mirar el piso…

-No es eso, es solo que no me gusta enamorarme-le dije un poco deprimida-cuando te enamoras, sueles sufrir, piensas que todo es color rosa y cuando te das cuenta cambia radicalmente a negro-bien mi respuesta fue un poco injusta para el.

Pareció meditar y luego sonrió de manera comprensiva.

-pero no es mejor intentarlo-me dijo y por fin levante mi mirada para ver sus ojos, esos ojos de un amarrillo casi dorado-que saber que pudiste haber tenido aunque sea unos días de felicidad con la persona que amas.

Su pensamiento me trajo a tierra, recuerdos, ¿que son? Solo imágenes borrosas de las cuales puedes buscar respuestas o simplemente un anhelo antes nuestro, esos son los recuerdos, solo un alimento al corazón destrozado.

-si no sientes lo mismo, desistiré de mi lucha, te dejare tranquila-sus palabras me despertaron de mi letargo-olvida lo de ser mi novia si gano la apuesta, ya pediré algo, solo si quieres seguir con esto-"con esto" debe ser por la apuesta

Cuando se alejo de mi, me sentí estúpida, ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Por qué no me daba una oportunidad de creer en el amor? ¿De saber si en verdad existía? ¿De encontrar la persona que me escuchase y me llenase de alegría al despertar? Sin darme cuenta había comenzado a llorar, cosa que nunca hago, no lloraba como magdalena, sino solo eran lágrimas fugitivas que querían salir de mis ojos que jamás las habían derramado.

-No-dije lento, el volteo a mirarme, su rostro se volvió sombrío

-entiendo, descuida te dejare tranquila-dijo y se estaba retirando

-No, no te vallas-le dije y el me miro sorprendido-quiero intentarlo

-¿enserio?-me pregunto, yo solo asentí-te juro que no te arrepentirás

-eso espero-le dije y sonreí, por primera vez en mi vida sonreí, sinceramente y dedicada al chico que había logrado conquistarme.

**(Shirou)**

Decir que me sentía en las nubes era poco, me sentía en el espacio, a punto de reventar de alegría, ya que ella sentía lo mismo, y había decidido intentar la relación, con la condición de que no la lastimara.

La abrase fuerte, ella parecía incomoda pero no se resistió, cerro los ojos, el timbre había sonado hace como quince minutos, pero habíamos decidido saltarnos la clase de química para estar juntos, vi como cerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba suavemente…

-si mi padre se llega a enterar de esto que estamos haciendo, querrá llevarme otra vez a Inglaterra-me dijo, yo había escuchado que su padre ni siquiera se fijaba en ellas para saber como estaban, no discutía que podía ser amable, pero de que dedicaba mucho tiempo a su trabajo y no se dedicaba a las tres chicas de la casa era cierto muy cierto.

-no creo que se percate de lo que hacen sus hijas si ni siquiera se fija en ellas-le dije sonriendo, ya que la idea de que ella se valla otra ves me destrozaba el alma-además no dejare que te lleve, primero tendrá que pasar por mi cadáver-le dije y le giñe un ojo.

-pues mi padre es buen luchador-me dijo riendo, valla ahora que conocía su verdadera cara me gustaba mas que antes-además eres muy delgado Shirou, no tienes un solo musculo, mi padre te soplara-me dijo y comenzó a reír, yo me tantee un brazo

-¡oye! no soy tan delgado y tengo músculos ¿sabes?-le dije, ella comenzó a reír

-te enojaste-me dijo señalándome con dedo acusador

-no-le dije

-si, y se ve, para disimular no deberías fruncir el seño-me dijo divertida, verla haciendo bromas y todo eso me alegraba de sobre manera…

No era la misma chica, que interrumpía a todo el mundo y adoraba dañar con su mirada.

No ahora era su faceta de chica, chica normal por supuesto.

**(Rin)**

No había visto a Saber en el descanso, siempre suele almorzar con nosotras, luego de la clase de matemática, nos avisaron que el profesor de biología había faltado, por lo tanto teníamos una hora y media de descanso, así que opte por salir del salón para dar una vuelta por el jardín.

El jardín del colegio estaba vacio y escuche solo unos murmullos que provenían de un arbusto cercano…

Me quede parada pensando en los acontecimientos de esta mañana, si le contaba a Saber seguro se pondría furiosa por lo que paso…

_**Flash back**_

_Me levante, estaba muy adormilada pero es que el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar, camine al pasillo y gire a la derecha, baje las escaleras y fui al salón de té para encontrar el teléfono sonando, como si fuera una emergencia…_

_Es que ¡vamos! Cuando lo ignore la primera vez y creí que dejaría de sonar, comenzó de nuevo, y seguía sonando…_

_Decidí contestar de una vez…_

_-¿hola?-pregunte para saber quien era_

_-Hola, ¿habla Saber?-me pregunto_

_-No, soy Rin ¿Quién habla?-le pregunte ya cansada de que evadiera de dar su nombre_

_-soy Caster, te acuerdas de mi ¿no?-dijo, si me acordaba de ella era la única amiga que tenia Saber en el instituto de Inglaterra…_

_-Si, ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunte_

_-Bien ¿puedo hablar con Saber? Es urgente-¿urgente? Que puede ser tan urgente para que la llame desde Inglaterra._

_-ella esta durmiendo, anoche se acostó tarde-supongo por que la había dejado leyendo en el salón._

_-esta bien ¿podrías darle el recado?-¿por que tanto misterio? No podría decirme y ya _

_-se lo daré, pero dime ¿qué pasa?-le pregunte_

_-es Gilgamesh se va para Japón a buscarla, estaría tomando el avión ahora-me dijo_

_-…-no podía decir nada ya que me había quedado muda ante lo dicho, no, no podía ser el vendría a buscarla solo para estar con ella, ese chico esta demente y siempre me cayo mal-se lo diré gracias Caster_

_-hey Rin-me llamo-yo tendré vacaciones y había hablado con mi padre para ir a Japón, pensé que podrías conseguirme donde quedarme…_

_-pues-le dije-tenemos una habitación libre ¿quieres quedarte con nosotras?-le dije, sabia que a Saber le agradaría la idea…_

_-no quiero molestarlas-me dijo_

_-no, si no nos molestas, puedes venir, a Saber le agradara tener a alguien con quien charlar aquí…_

_-esta bien dentro de dos días, las llamare para quedar de acuerdo-me dijo y yo asentí_

_-si, le avisare a Saber…-y corte _

_**Fin del flash back**_

Tenía que encontrar a Saber y contarle lo que había pasado…

Me dirigí al arbusto que había cerca de mí, donde sentía voces y me acerque par ver quienes estaban hay, lo que vi me sorprendió…

**(Saber)**

-¿quieres que vallamos al jardín?-me pregunto Shirou

-Esta bien-le dije

Nos dirigimos al jardín, vi un árbol y al lado un arbusto, me dirigi allí y sabia que Shirou venia detrás de mi, me senté en la sombra del árbol, y el a mi lado…

-¿puedes creer que nos este pasando esto? Es decir antes te odiaba-le dije

-pues…-pareció pensar-yo no te odiaba, me pareció que yo no te agradaba demasiado, así que trataba de caerte bien-me dijo y yo me sonroje por pensar que había sido tan ciega…

-Siento haberme portado tan mal-le dije, el me miro comprensivamente y sonrió, para luego acomodarse a mi lado para abrazarme, hablamos, nos reíamos, disfrutábamos y nos llevábamos cada ves mejor uno con otro…

Jamás pensé que me pondría de novia con Shirou, creí que seria un chico serio o algo parecido a mi personalidad, pero no, Shirou era todo lo contrario a mi, sonreía mas seguido, cosa que yo no hacia, escuchaba, cosa que yo no hacia, sabia demostrar sus sentimientos, cosa que yo no sabia hacer.

Pensé que debería, ser un poco mas como el, me decidí por demostrar un poco de mis sentimientos con el.

Decidí acercarme para besarlo…

**(Shirou)**

Cuando la vi hacercarse, me tense de inmediato, ¿ella quería besarme? Si era así, jamás había tomado ella la iniciativa, no lo pensé mas, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, ella podía ser tierna cuando lo deseaba, la suavidad de sus labios me incito a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de las sensaciones que me provocaban sus besos.

La estreche en un abrazo hacercandola a mi, ella llevo sus manos a mi cuello para luego tirar de mi y acercarme a ella. Luego sentí deseos de mas y trate de profundizar el beso, ella no mostro desinterés, al contrario sonrió en mis labios para después comenzar con nuestro beso, mas profundo que antes, una lucha de labios y lengua en el que ninguno de los dos quería ser perdedor, ese beso tan apasionado me estaba incendiando por dentro, ya no lo soporte y mis manos se guiaron solas a su espalda pequeña, para luego deslizarlas por ella para detenerlas en su cintura.

Ella se separo de mí un momento, mirándome sorprendida, creí que detendría todo en ese instante, pero contrario a eso me sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó sobre mí, colocándose a horcajadas, cada una de sus perfectas piernas estaba a un lado mío, y tomo mi rostro sorprendido en sus manos para besarme de nuevo…

¡DIABLOS!

Si no nos deteníamos rápido, habría problemas…

Graves problemas, ya que yo no tendría suficientes agallas para detenerla en ese momento…

-¡Haa!-gritaron y ella se separo de mi como tocada por un rayo

-¿¡Rin!-dijo ella toda sonrojada mirándola

-Guau, quien lo habría pensado de ti Saber-dijo mirándola-y de ti-mirándome-no creí que fueras tan apasionado jejeje-dijo riéndose, yo debía estar mas rojo que un hierro ardiendo…

-¡ya basta Rin!-le dijo Saber-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues estaba caminando, por que tengo hora libre-yo respire aliviado, se había cambiado el tema de conversación-cuando escuche los suspiritos que largaban, picarones-volví a sonrojarme-Además te estaba buscando Saber, hoy en recreo quería hablar contigo

-¿de que?-le pregunto Saber

-ven te lo diré-se fueron a unos cuantos pasos de mi, hablaban de algo a Saber se le ilumino la cara, luego Rin dijo algo nuevamente que izo que Saber se enfadara, Rin también estaba seria, sea lo que sea que le haya dicho debió ser importante.

Seria mejor preguntarle luego…

**(Saber)**

Estaba casi echando humo, jamás me había acercado tanto a un chico, mucho menos para hacer lo que estábamos haciendo hace un momento, no se que me impulso a hacer lo que hice, ósea sentarme sobre el, sabia que yo estaba demasiado nublada como para pensar, cuando sentí el grito de Rin, me sobresalte tanto que en menos de un segundo ya estaba de pie toda sonrojada.

Ella hablaba con Shirou, me parecía alguien coqueta, siempre Rin fue más coqueta que yo, así que me sentía algo celosa de que ella hablara con tanta familiaridad con Shirou.

-¡Ya basta Rin!-le dije aparentando indignación-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella me explico lo de la hora libre y de cómo nos había encontrado, algo me había llamado la atención de todo eso que había hablado, ella quería hablar con migo.

-¿de que?-le pregunte

-ven te lo diré-me dijo y yo la seguí-son dos noticias una buena y una mala…-me dijo-¿Cuál quieres que te diga primera?

-la buena-le dije

-pues la buena es que Caster vendrá para las vacaciones, dentro de tres días, también se quedara en casa-me dijo yo sonreí entusiasmada, ella era mi mejor amiga, podría volver a las andadas con el cine de terror

Caster y yo siempre fuimos muy unidas, nos gustaba lo mismo, ella era mas sentimental, pero le encantaba ir al cine a ver películas de terror, yo también adoraba ver la violencia de una película terrorífica, cuando converse con ella la primera vez, nos habíamos caído bien…

-¡es genial!-le dije-podre ir al cine con ella y Shirou, ya que el ya cuenta como mi novio, debería llevarlo ¿no?

-también esta la mala noticia-yo la mire nada podría borrar mi sonrisa, este día no-Gilgamesh ha venido a buscarte, llegara en el avión de las nueve.

Valla eso si que podía borrar mi sonrisa, voltee para ver a Shirou, que miraba curioso, me preocupe por el, Gilgamesh podía ser demasiado celoso, si se enteraba de Shirou querría matarlo, ¡DIABLOS!

¿Por qué no se quedo en Inglaterra? Estaba feliz sin cerca de mí…

Tonto obsesionado…

-Oye Saber-me llamo Rin-¿Qué aras?

-¿con que?-le pregunte

-Si Shirou te había pedido como parte de la apuesta que fueras su novia, ¿que pasara ahora? –me quede boqui abierta

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le pregunte

-tengo mis contactos-me guiño un ojo-no, todo el instituto lo sabe

¿Qué? quería morirme

-no se-le dije

-¡hey Shirou!-lo llamo, cuando el se acerco le pregunto-¿Qué le pedirás a Saber si ganas la apuesta?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le pregunto

-solo faltan dos semanas para la competencia-le dijo y asentí, Rin tenia toda la Razón y espero que Gilgamesh no tenga toda la dirección de donde estoy…

CONTINUARA…

**¡Hola!...**

**Como están todos… gracias por los Reviews me agrada que les guste la historia, por que estoy sacrificando horas extras de trabajo para hacerla, cada vez nos acercamos al gran final…**

**¬¬ ¡GILGAMESH! Que vergüenza tener que perseguir a Saber, ¿No tienes vida propia que vivir? Vamos todos tenemos cosas que hacer que perseguir imposibles, por favor no vallas a causar problemas…**

**^^ ¡Rin! Creo que descubriste el secretito de Saber, espero que lo mantengas en secreto, para que no le valla a pasar nada malo, jejeje**

**;3 Shirou deja de hacerte el picaron… Saber es muy bonita para vos… pero bueno te esta dando una oportunidad jejeje**

**^^Saber por fin sabes lo que es tener a un chico en la palma de la mano, no lo desaproveches, si no todo lo contrario….**

**¿¡QUE AGO! Estoy en una encrucijada… como ya saben para este fic falta poco, y quisiera escribir otro para cuando termine este…**

**El problema es ¿de que anime?, entre mis opciones tengo algunos…**

**No, no se si nombrarlos…**

**Pero mi idea, es que me digan que anime les gusta, y me pongan en su Reviews el nombre de algún anime donde quieran una historia romántica, me gusta hacer fics largos, así que mas de tres capis hago siempre, este fic estaba pensado en diez capítulos pero creo que van a ser mas, jejeje TT**

**Bueno pongan en sus Reviews de que anime quieren por fa!**

**Prometo tardar menos con el siguiente capi…**

**Vampy: Gracias por los ánimos espero que este capi te guste también, Tarde demasiado para mi gusto, tratare de tardar menos para el siguiente… Gracias y Ya te agende en mi MSN**

**Fran: Gracias por tus mensajes también, me agrada que te guste la historia, por que me mato escribiendo jejeje, gracias por todo! XD**

**Bizarre-Princess: Gracias por tu mensaje, trato de cautivar y llevar todo de manera maestra, mi profesora de literatura me ayudo hace mucho con mi primer fic, y gracias a eso me sale como me sale jejeje**

**Pleasedontfindme: Tratare de que te siga gustando Gracias por tu mensaje!**

**Adelantos!**

_**-Se que ella vive por aquí…**_

_**-¿¡quien demonios eres tu!**_

_**-sabes que siempre me agrada encontrarme contigo**_

_**-se que tu padre no quiere un hombre como yo a tu lado por eso te pido que escapemos**_

_**-no puedo creer que tu padre conozca a Taiga**_

_**-ni yo lo sabia**_

_**-pelea, el que yo salga contigo no quiere decir que tengas que tenerme compasión…**_

**Bueno quiero aclarar algo, no todos los adelantos son del capitulo siguiente, algunos son parte de los que siguen… **

**Es como un rompecabezas Mbuajaja**

**NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO**


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Cualquier personaje de Type Moon pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, yo los uso solo con fines de diversión, entretenimiento y pasatiempo.

Perdón, pero me he percatado que el capitulo anterior no le puse el nombre, se los digo ahora para que no hayan confusiones el capitulo 6 se llama **Comenzando de nuevo…**

Sin más que decir ¡A leer!...

**Un Camino ¿Insufrible? Y ¿fácil?**

CAPITULO 7: ¿Solo algunas complicaciones?

**(Saber)**

Fui a buscar a Caster al aeropuerto segura en mi limusina, la esperábamos Rin y yo, junto a nosotras estaba Shirou y miraba todo con especial atención, de seguro por que era la primera vez que subía a una limusina.

Pero lo que realmente me preocupaba era que Gilgamesh llegaba hace tres días y ni siquiera lo había visto, llevaba escondida de él los tres días y ni siquiera lo había visto por la calle, y es que a sabiendas de cómo es él me habría imaginado que estaría con un grupo grande de empleados buscándome por doquier.

Pero no, no había nadie sospechoso y comenzaba a dudar de que él realmente haya venido. Pero más me valía no correr el riesgo, no quería poner a Shirou en peligro por mi testarudez.

Llevábamos más de media hora esperando a Caster y por fin la veía salir con una maleta mediana y un bolso de mano…

-por fin-dijo Rin y vi que Rider, que en este momento había decidido acompañarnos, solo para no llevar a Berserker que siendo como es llamaría mucho la atención, se bajaba a ayudarla.

Solo si Gilgamesh estaba por la zona…

-lamento la tardanza, pero estaba esperando que me dieran mi maleta, que pasaba por revisión-dijo Caster mientras entraba al coche, saludo a Rin y a mi y miro a Shirou de manera curiosa

-El es Shirou, MI novio-le dije, remarcando el "mi", valla no creí que pudiera ser celosa y menos con el…

Ella me miro raro, pero luego sonrió…

-Mucho gusto Shirou, me alegra de que por fin hicieras sentar cabeza a Saber…-le dijo y yo le dirigí "mi mirada"

Ella la llamaba así a mi mirada de furia, charlamos de las cosas comunes, más de películas que había visto ella y que yo no me había ni enterado que existieran…

Y es que con todo este embrollo con Shirou no he ido a ver ni una película.

Cuando llegamos a casa, entre a mi cuarto a cambiarme, es que habíamos quedado, sin miedo del peligro, ir a ver una película, Shirou también fue a arreglarse mientras tanto. ¡Valla! Caster recién llega y ya quiere ir a ver películas de terror.

Cuando baje me la encontré hablando de cosas paranormales con Rin

-He visto en internet que aquí en Japón los espíritus andan por doquier, en un edificio, en ascensores y hasta en el cine viendo películas, por eso quiero salir a investigar la ciudad-a Rin le había salido una gota en la cabeza, sentimos que golpeaban la puerta.

-Yo iré-dijo Rin, se fue caminando y regreso junto a Archer, el se había vuelto normal para nosotras tres, y con tres me refiero a Rin, Illyan y yo.

Rin hizo las formales presentaciones y yo seguí esperando a Shirou que ya se tardaba demasiado…

Otros golpes a la puerta me alertaron de que el ya había llegado, así que me fui a abrir, lo que vi me espanto…

-Hola Saber, veo que no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo la misma chica hermosa de la que me enamore-hay frente a mi estaba el petulante de Gilgamesh, me miraba con superioridad, y sabia lo que pasaba por esa mente pervertida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunte furiosa-¿Qué no ves que estábamos bien si tu presencia?-le dije furiosa

-Tranquila-me dijo-solo he venido a cuidar lo que es mío por derecho-dijo acercándose, detrás de el vi a Shirou que venia tan tranquilo como siempre y al verlo trate de hacerles señas de que volteara…

Pero el muy imbécil se acerco todavía mas, paso por al lado de Gilgamesh y se coloco a mi lado, paso su mano por mi cintura y vi que Gilgamesh estaba rojo de furia, no esto no es bueno…

**(Shirou)**

La amiga de Saber me había caído bien, no se de donde sacaba energía y es que después de un viaje de horas había decidido ir a ver una película, yo por mi parte también quería ir al cine, hace mucho que no iba y la idea de la chica de que fuera de terror me agradaba, ya que si Saber se asustaba abrazaría al que tenia al lado, ósea yo.

Llegue corriendo a mi casa y me di una ducha rápida, me cambie, me peine un poco y Salí para su casa caminando, cuando llegue vi a un tipo muy cerca de ella, vi que el se acercaba y Saber retrocedía.

La furia se adueño de mi, decidido a dejarle en claro que ella era MI novia me acerque, haciendo caso omiso a las señas que ella me hacia para que me retirara, pase por al lado del sujeto y la rodee por la cintura.

Vi que el tipo largaba rayos por los ojos…

-¿¡quien demonios eres tu!-me pregunto furioso-por que abrazas así lo que me pertenece-yo me enfade por sus palabras, "Lo que le pertenece" si como no

-pues no se si te das cuenta, ella es mi novia-le dije, vi que Saber se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano

-yo que tu no estaría tan seguro-me dijo jalándome de la remera, pude ver que Rin y la otra chica llamada Caster llegaban a la escena y ahogaban un grito de miedo…

¿Este tipo les daba miedo?

Por favo…

Las palabras quedaron en mi mente, ya que el tipo me golpeo fuerte, demasiado fuerte en la cara, me lleve la mano al golpe y vi sangre…

-¡Escúchame imbécil!-me grito-a Saber nadie la toca si no soy yo, entendiste

Me enfurecí y me levante para darle un golpe, se lo propine en la nariz con todas mis fuerzas…

-no lo creo-le dije, vi que el me miraba indiferente del golpe recién recibido, el contrario a mi tenia solo levemente colorado y no sangraba para nada…

-Golpeas muy despacio-me dijo yo ahogue un gruñido

-Gilgamesh ya basta-le dijo Saber-sabes demasiado bien que yo nunca quise estar contigo-le dijo furiosa

-Saber, sabes las consecuencias de lo que dices, la pregunta que te hice en Inglaterra esta todavía pendiente, no me has dicho tu respuesta-le dijo el

-¡ya te había dicho que no!-le grito ella

-y yo te había dicho que no acepto un NO como respuesta-le dijo y me miro-por hoy lo dejamos pero tendrás que cuidarte la espalda, retrasado-me dijo antes de irse

Cuando ya se había retirado, Saber se acerco a mi y me analizaba la Cara, el labio lo tenia partido, y todo un moretón rodeándolo…

-Traigan el botiquín-les dijo y Rin partió a buscarlo-¿eres tonto o que? No puedes ver que te hacia señas para que te fueras

-no quería dejarte sola con ese tipo extraño-le dije sinceramente, omitiendo el hecho de los celos

-pues ahora tendrás problemas el no te dejara en paz hasta que te alejes de mi-me miro tristemente-será mejor que lo dejemos

-¿Qué?-no lo podía creer ¿ella quería dejarme por miedo a ese tipo?-¿es por el?

-pues no sabes de lo que es capaz, el ha sido capaz de seguirme hasta aquí, de seguro no me dejara tranquila hasta que no diga que si-su ultima frase me dejo helado

-¿Qué pregunta te hiso el que no aceptaba un no por respuesta?-le pregunte curioso

-Matrimonio-me quede de piedra por la confesión, no me moví hasta que sentí el algodón limpiar la herida de mi boca-mira como te dejo, deberías dejar de ser tan impulsivo

Después de limpiarme me miro interrogante de seguro esperando la respuesta de lo de hace un momento

-no-le dije y ella me miro sorprendida-no te dejare por ese imbécil, me importa un comino si quiere golpearme o matarme nada ni nadie me separara de ti jamás-ella me miro y se sonrojo mucho

-Valla, Valla muchacho tienes agallas-me dijo el novio de Rin que se llamaba Archer-déjame prepararte para que lo enfrentes cuando quieras

-¿Qué podrías enseñarle tu?-le dijo Saber furiosa

-soy maestro de Kung fu-le dijo y ella se sorprendió- que es mas útil que la inútil lucha con armas blancas

-¡oye!-le grito pero yo la interrumpí

-esta bien-le dije

Saber solo suspiro, el tal Archer se levanto y se fue con Rin y Caster para el otro salón dejándome solo con ella

-¿estas seguro?-me pregunto-no confió en el

-no te preocupes-le dije yo

-no me preocupo-me dijo y miro para otro lado

Yo solo sonreí, e iba a hablar pero ella tomo mi rostro con sus manos y me giro la cara para darme un beso en los labios, que me dejo sin aire y luego salió corriendo hacia el salón donde estaban los demás…

Yo me había quedado de piedra, pero cuando reaccione la seguí y me senté a su lado en el sofá, la muy, sonreía de manera maliciosa.

Cada vez la quería más.

**(Saber)**

Habíamos decidido que yo iría a comer a la casa de Shirou, ahora mismo iba hacia su casa, ayer había decidido quitarle la tonta sonrisa que tenia en los labios con un beso, vi que hizo una mueca de dolor, venganza dulce venganza y es que el tenia razón me estaba preocupando por el, pero para que dejara de reírse de mi en mis narices lo deje muy calladito en el salón y me fui a sentar con los demás.

Cuando llego y vi su cara de atolondrado me felicite internamente y mostré mi mas radiante sonrisa, el me miro, note que no despegaba su mirada de mi así que después de un rato me excuse que estaba cansada.

Y ahora heme aquí yendo a su casa, pero cuando pasaba por un callejón se me atravesó alguien y vi con asco a quien estaba frente a mí…

-Gilgamesh que quieres ahora-le dije

-sabes que siempre me agrada encontrarme contigo-me dijo y yo lo mire feo, había previsto que esto pasaría tarde o temprano así que le había pedido a Ber que me acompañara pero que tratara de pasar desapercibido, cosa difícil dado su tamaño

El plan consistía en que Berserker me acompañaría yendo mas adelante que yo, haciéndose pasar por un transeúnte normal.

Cuando Berserker se acercó y lo empujo para que cayera solo con un dedo el lo miro ofendido…

-¿¡quien demonios eres tu!-le pregunto

-mi nombre es secreto, mi apodo es Ber-le dijo con su vos tan… tenebrosa

-Gilgamesh te había dicho que me dejaras en paz-le dije tratando de persuadirlo

-¡no lo are! ¡Serás mi esposa!-me grito y yo solo hice la seña a Berserker

Este lo levanto como si fuera un saco de patatas y se lo llevo, yo lo mire extrañada

-¿A dónde lo llevas?-le pregunte el solo volteo

-lo llevo a la comisaria, por escándalo en propiedad privada, acecho y extorción-me dijo y Gilgamesh se puso pálido

-¿Qué?-pregunto, asustado y yo solo sonreí

Ya podía estar tranquila aunque sea por un tiempo…

Cuando llegue a la casa de Shirou le conté lo sucedido, mientras comíamos, hablamos de cosas triviales por un rato y tuve que irme para mi casa ya que papá había dicho que llegaría a casa temprano…

Cuando llegue a casa vi el auto de papá, el estaba en el salón sentado, hablando con Rin e Illyan, también con Caster que estaba nerviosa, me acerque a ellos como siempre lo hacia y me senté a un lado de Caster.

-Menos mal que llegas Saber-me dijo y yo solo asentí.

-ya que Saber esta aquí ¿nos dirás que nos querías hablar?-le dijo Rin

-Si, deben arreglarse-nos dijo a las cuatro

-¿para que?-le dijo Illyan

-Iremos a visitar a la hija de un funcionario, amigo mío-nos dijo calmado-También cenaran su protegido y una chica de su edad de seguro la novia del chico, y ya que ustedes son de la edad del muchacho podrán charlar y todo-nos contaba

A mi no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo el muchacho o la novia y mucho menos la hija del funcionario y bla, bla…

Creo que yo y Rin bufamos al mismo tiempo, ninguna de las dos tenia ganas de ir a cenar fuera…

**(Shirou)**

Sentí que golpeaban y me dirigí a abrir a sabiendas de quien era…

-¡Shirou! ¿Qué tal el almuerzo con tu novia?-me pregunto Taiga y es que si, ella sabia de mi noviazgo con Saber, bueno ella y Sakura

-Hola Shirou-me saludo Sakura que venia detrás de Taiga

-Hola Sakura-la salude y me dirigí a Taiga-me fue muy bien

-Entonces ¿estarás de animo no?-me pregunto

-si estoy de animo ¿por?-le pregunte

-Para pedirte un favor-me dijo yo asentí para que continuara-usare tu casa para unas visitas…

-…-¿Qué, que?-¿para unas visitas?

-si, una cena con un amigo, no hay problema le hable de ustedes dos tu y Saber podrán estar como pareja…-yo no lo entendía, pero si ella lo quería así

-esta bien, para ese día limpiare la casa completa, ¿Cuándo?-le pregunte

-esta noche-me dijo tranquila, mientras tomaba unos retozos de tela para limpiar el piso, yo tenía la quijada por el piso de la impresión…

-0-

Llevamos dos horas limpiando sin parar y por fin todo reluciente.

-vete a bañar Shirou-me dijo taiga-Sakura debe estar por llegar

Y es que después de ayudarnos tanto le dijimos que viniera a la cena, ella se había retirado a arreglarse hace media hora.

Me metí a bañar y luego llamaría a Saber para saber si quería acompañarme, pro que si no me aburriría a lo grande.

Cuando termine de bañarme, con la toalla aún en la cintura me dirigí a llamarle.

-¿Hola?-la reconocí como Illyan

-Illyan, podrías pasarme a Saber-le dije ella me dijo que esperara un segundo

-¿si?-sentí su vos-¿Shirou, para que me llamas?-me pregunto

-¿Saber estabas ocupada?-por que sentía ruido

-estoy bañándome-me sonroje ya que ya me imaginaba como estaba ella en ese momento

-quería preguntarte ¿quieres venir a una cena que tiene Fujimura con un funcionario amigo de su padre?-ella pareció sorprendida, por que escuche una exclamación

-mi padre me dijo lo mismo, solo que al revés-¿al revés? ¿Podría ser que?

No, no lo creo pero quizás, ¿podría ser que el funcionario amigo de su padre fuera el padre de Saber?

-¿Shirou?-me llamo-¿sigue ahí?

-ha… si, si estoy aquí-le conteste-Saber, si piensas lo mismo que yo deberíamos alertar a los que lo saben-le dije

-tienes razón-me dijo-le avisare a Rin, Illyan, Caster Y Berserker-me dijo y yo la salude y colgué, para salir corriendo hacia mi cuarto a cambiarme

**(Rin)**

Ya estaba arreglada, no me interesaba para nada tener que ir a esa estúpida cena, Estaba arreglándole el pelo a Illyan, que sonreía siempre.

-chicas quiero hablarles-nos llamo Saber

Todas la seguimos, en el salón estábamos las cuatro y Berserker

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Caster

-Tengo suficientes motivos-dijo-para pensar que la chica de la que habla papá es la señorita Fujimura-yo me sorprendí esa era la profesora de matemática.

-¿y?-le pregunte-¿solo eso?

-No, el protegido, podría ser Shirou-me dijo y yo que de con los ojos como platos, pero no era la única, los demás también-Quisiera pedirles de favor que lo mantengan en secreto, ósea a mi relación con Shirou-Berserker asintió, luego Caster y por ultimo yo e Illyan

-esta bien-le dijimos todos a la vez

Y yo que pensaba que la cena seria aburrida, no con ese par cerca…

**(Shirou)**

Me dirigí a donde Taiga estaba con Sakura de seguro cocinando algo

-Fujimura-le llame, a Sakura le hice una seña para que también se acercara-Saber no podrá venir-le dije, Taiga bajo la mirada y es que ya le estaba cayendo bien mi novia.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto

-pues ira con su padre esta noche a una cena con la hija de un funcionario amigo-le dije y ella se sorprendió

-¿no creerás?-me pregunto

-no lo se

-Shirou hay algo que debamos saber-Sakura debió haberlo deducido por mi mirada preocupada

-pues, el padre de Saber no sabe de nuestra relación, porque cree que nadie esta a la altura Social de él-le dije

-pero no estarás con el, estarás con su hija-lo pensó-eso se oye feo

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte

-he oído de padres celosos con sus hijas, y que golpean al novio-eso si se oía feo

-pero no era eso de lo que quería hablar-le dije y Fujimura sonrió y me guiño un ojo

-No te preocupes, hare como que no la conozco-me dijo y yo suspire-¿verdad Sakura?

-Así es Shirou, nos portaremos bien-me dijo

Yo suspire de alivio, eso estaba arreglado, solo esperaba que no fuera cierto y que su padre no conociera a Taiga Fujimura.

Paso un Rato hasta que sentimos un auto afuera, eran ellos, me asome y vi bajar al guardaespaldas que ya lo conocía, Luego a Illyan y Rin, por ultimo Caster y Saber, que mantenía su mirada relajada, yo por mi parte trataba de tranquilizarme…

¡PERO ERA DIFICIL ESTANDO ELLA CERCA!

CONTINUARA…

**¡HOLA!**

**Que tal, otro capi, que lo escribí en dos días, como sufro de insomnio y suelo dormirme cerca de las 3 o 4 de la mañana aproveche la noche para escribir sin molestias, ¡lo termine en dos noches! Jejeje, debo avisar que quizás me ausente un tiempo, debo trabajar como burra, para pagar la primera temporada de Fate que pedí por encargo, me salen carísimos, pero valen la pena, Ya que en donde vivo no se consiguen (Y eso que recorrí toda la ciudad de arriba abajo) por eso lo encargue original, de otro país… tendré que trabajar ¬¬ Buhaaa…**

**Bueno tratare de tener tiempo para escribir, quizás pueda hacer lo mismo que con este y escribir en la noche, mejor no se preocupen hare lo mejor de mi para que la semana que viene este otro capi rondando por hay jejeje ^^**

**Bueno…**

**A Gilgamesh… jeje lo que te pase es por ser tan… como decirlo, petulante, engreído, tarado y sépase todos los insultos que existan…**

**A Saber… Sigue así, sabemos que ya te estas soltando y cada ves eres mas libre de expresarte jejeje… no creo que deba decir nada mas o. O**

**A Shirou… tonto, como no viste las señas que Saber te hacia para que te fueras, por sonso conseguiste un buen golpe, aún así sigues siendo valiente, TE ADMIRAMOS SHIROU!**

**A Rin se que no saliste mucho pero, en el siguiente saldrás mucho mas…**

**Bien con respecto a la votación**

**Card Captor Sakura: tiene 1 voto, la pareja es Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li**

**Bleach: tiene 1 voto, la pareja es Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo Kurosaki **

**A Bizarre-Princess: He leido tu fic y me ha gustado la trama ( Me quede con ganas de leer, jajaja XD). Luego cuando te conectes te doy muchas ideas de lo que se ocurrio para continuarlo, a ver si te sirve, gracias por tu rewiev me agrada que me den animo, jejeje, tratare por todos los medios no tardar con este... Gracias!**

**A Pleasedontfindme: Grasias por el rewiev y espero que este te guste tambien, me he esforzado mucho, bueno no tanto por que yo ya tengo toda la historia escrita en mi cerebro ^^ jajaja, tratare de no tardar tanto... Gracias tambien!**

**A Leckham90: Trato de no tardar, pero la escuela esa hija de %&$% ¬¬ jejeje^^ me ocupa mucho tiempo, tratare de no tardar, como tu lo has dicho, yo pienso que al publico no hay que hacerlo esperar porque es una descortecia jejeje ^^ Gracias por tu rewiev!**

**Espero que pueda seguir teniendo haceptacion entre ustedes y Gracias!**

**(TRIXY HACE UNA REVERENCIA Y SE RETIRA JEJEJE ^^)**

** Ahora… Adelantos de los siguientes capítulos**

**-**_**Saber conoces a este chico…**_

_**-debemos ir al registro para casarnos…**_

_**-no quiero lastimarte…**_

_**-pues lo estas haciendo, con tu forma de actuar**_

_**-te dejare tranquila… si eso es lo que deseas**_

_**-si**_

_**-hay no lo puedo creer**_

_**-y pensar que yo creí que…**_

_**-No te lo tomes a mal**_

_**-no te vallas, quiero estar contigo…**_

**¿Ya van armando el rompecabezas?**

**No lo crean lo iré volviendo mas difícil… jejeje**


	8. Especial 1

**Especial de:**

**Un Camino ¿Insufrible? Y ¿fácil?**

-¡Hola! Ya me conocen soy Rin, Vengo ha hablarles de lo que esta pasando, Me he percatado de que hace mucho calor, justo ayer había una tormenta…

-¡Cállate Rin!

-Espera Saber, que esto es importante, como sea mientras ella se viste…

(Illyan pasa bailando ballet)

-¿Illyan que haces?

-Yo bailo

-¿he? Bueno ¿me ayudas?

-¿a que?

-Estoy explicando a los lectores sobre los cambios climáticos bruscos, ya sabes también un poco sobre el efecto invernadero

-¿he?

(Illyan la mira con los ojos como puntos, y una cara de no entender nada)

-¡Recuerden cepillar sus dientes por lo menos tres veces al día!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-no se quería decir algo

-ha olvídenlo

(Desde la derecha llega Shirou)

-¿hey que hacen?

-Nosotras nada

-solo esperamos que Saber termine de prepararse para el especial de la historia…

-¿ha?

(Pasan unos minutos)

-¿Cuál especial?

(Rin e Illyan se caen de la impresión)

-mejor déjalo

(Esperan bastante hasta que al fin Saber llega y se sienta en el escritorio, para empezar el especial, y es que es todo como un noticiero)

-Bien, empezaremos por lo primero

(Detrás de ella sale Rin bailando y cantando en el baño con un cepillo de micrófono)

-¡HEY! Esa es soy yo, ¿en la casa de Shirou?

(Saber no le presta atención y continúa con la noticia)

-Hace una semana se vio a la señorita Rin bailando como maniaca, en el descanso de la filmación del capitulo 1 de Fate/ Stay Night, aparentemente, seria después de invocar a Archer

(En la segunda Noticia se veía a Shirou atado en una silla con Illyan sentada sobre sus piernas)

-¡Mph!

(Shirou se sonrojo de la vergüenza)

-eso indica que Shirou no debería confiar en los demás, aunque sea una niña

(En la otra imagen se veía otra vez a Shirou con cara de dolor gritando, se le veía muy de cerca, luego la alejaron para ver quien lo estaba golpeando ese era Berserker)

-en esta imagen se vuelve a apreciar la ingenuidad de Emiya Shirou al intentar salvarme de un sirviente en el episodio 4 el enemigo más poderoso

(En la otra imagen se apreciaba a Illyan con su típico trajecito morado, estaba de cara contra el suelo)

-aquí podemos apreciar a Illyasviel von Einzbern, que tropezó en el parque donde estuvo junto a Shirou en el episodio 10 Intermedio pacifico

(Illyan estaba Sonrojada)

-¿Cuanto dura esto?

(Rin la miro y negó, Saber se levanto)

-Bien, empezaremos con el concurso, El concurso se llama el anime del mes, el anime ganador se utilizara para hacer un Fic empezaremos con el listado…

(En la pantalla apareció un listado con animes)

-Sakura recibió un voto, de una señorita llamada Bizarre-princess, y Rukia recibió un voto de pleasdontfindme, ambos anime están en el primer puesto. Evangelion, Midori No Hibi y Death Note tienen cero puntos… Las votaciones se cierran en el Epilogo de esta Historia, por eso los que quieran seguir votando ya saben que pueden hacerlo, se puede votar las veces que quieran, por eso si quieren que su anime elegido gane, solo voten en los Rewievs.

(En la pantalla, apareció un nuevo lema, Saber se retiro y Rin tomo su lugar)

-Ahora, el concurso de ¡quien adivina la palabra! el concurso consiste en que el que adivine podrá elegir la temática del Fic del Anime ganador, ósea, un ejemplo, si gana Sakura, el ganador del concurso podrá elegir si quiere, comedia romántica, tragedia, aventura, etc. También podrá elegir las parejas del Fic.

(En la pantalla aparece el primer carácter)

-El primer carácter es: "HI", quien se anime a adivinar la palabra dejen sus respuestas en los rewievs, quien lo adivine será nombrado en los comentarios de la autora al principio.

(Illyan Salta de alegría)

-Así que recuerden probar suerte, si se equivocan nadie los comerá, deben ser valientes y esforzarse…

(Rin, Illyan, Shirou y Saber hacen una reverencia y salen del salón, en la pantalla aparece la palabra: FIN DEL ESPECIAL 1, HASTA EL PROXIMO)

**Notas de la autora…**

**Hola… primero este capi lo tenía escrito desde hace bastante es que no he tenido tiempo para subirlo, ni escribir… por dos razones que detallare a continuación:**

**1º tengo mi fiesta de egresada, y con lo de mi vestido y lo de juntar el dinero, no doy a vasto, he empezado con el capi 8 así trato de subirlo pronto…**

**2º tenemos un festival de las tradiciones pasado mañana, yo bailo Hip Hop, y con los ensayos, también he estado ocupada.**

**Lo del colegio no lo cuento como razón, ya que es obvio mi primer problema:**

**Mi calendario es, levantarme a las 6:15, para desayunar, luego irme a las 7:45 para llegar a las escuela a las 8:15, luego ensayar hasta las 11:30, llego a mi casa, me doy una buena ducha caliente (ya se imaginan como regreso del ensayo),a las 12:30 como para que a las 1:10 pm salga para el colegio, para llegar a las 1:30 pm, salgo a las 6:20 pm, llego a estudiar ya que tengo tiempo de exámenes.**

**Todo eso, diariamente.**

**Un poco aburrido pero, en el siguiente habrá mas sobre Fate, además del siguiente Carácter, para que adivinen la siguiente palabra, Los especiales, aparecerán cada dos capítulos, para que al final del fic ya tengamos al ganador…**

**Adelantos del siguiente Especial…**

_**Ahora diremos todo sobre la autora de este Fic…**_

**¡Nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 8

N/A: Cualquier personaje de Type Moon pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y creadores, yo los uso solo con fines de diversión, entretenimiento y pasatiempo.

Hola de nuevo… Espero que este capitulo les guste… Aunque diré que me gusta escribir, también soy muy buena dibujando manga, ya que también me encanta dibujar anime, Saber es el reto que dibujo todos los días para que me salga perfecta, Y ¡estoy cerca! Pero eso no importa, sin más que decir a ¡leer!

**Un Camino ¿Insufrible? Y ¿fácil?**

Capitulo 8: ¿descubiertos?

**(Shirou)**

¿Alguna vez han pensado que el mundo es muy pequeño? O ¿Qué el padre de tu novia o novio si que da miedo? Pues eso pasaba por mi mente en este preciso momento, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo, Saber comía de manera tan natural, ni siquiera se notaba nerviosa de que yo estuviera en el mismo cuarto y con su padre…

-¿Tu eres Shirou, verdad?-me pregunto el padre de mi novia secreta-¿y tu su novia?

-¡COF! ¡Cof!-Saber tocia al haberse ahogado con su comida

Y es que su padre se refería a Sakura, yo mire a Sakura pidiéndole por favor que fingiera y a Saber para que tuviera paciencia.

-he… si… hace un mes casi-le dijo ella sonrojada, Rin sonreía de manera maléfica.

Saber nos miro incrédula, como enfadada, se disculpo y se retiro al baño… suspire de alivio, ya que su padre no se dio cuenta de que ella ya sabia el camino y no lo había preguntado.

-¿Saber sabe donde queda el baño?-pregunto el señor Tohsaka

-¡Cof, Cof!-era mi turno para ahogarme

-lo que sucede es que siempre el baño esta al final del pasillo a la derecha, ella debe de saberlo jeje-le contesto Taiga.

-tienes razón-le contesto el padre de Saber-ella siempre fue muy inteligente, era una chica alegre

Yo me quede escuchando con atención sus palabras, ella _había _sido alegre.

-pero después de la muerte de su madre, cambio drásticamente, Rin todo lo contrario, era muy seria pero ahora es todo al revés-dijo sonriendo

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Sakura

-pues, creo que debo tener a la familia ocupada, sino se vendría abajo-le contesto Rin

-pues siempre nos tienes muy ocupados-le dijo su padre

Yo, ya no prestaba atención a la conversación, sino que estaba atento al regreso de Saber, ella se había ido y no había regresado, se que se había enfadado por lo dicho en la mesa, decidí ir a hablar con ella.

-si me disculpan, iré al jardín un rato a caminar-dije, hice una inclinación de cabeza a modo de disculpa, todos me respondieron igual y me retire al pasillo.

Cuando iba por el pasillo la busque por todas las puertas, mire por el cristal y la vi en el jardín pensativa, me acerque despacio a ella. Cuando volteo a mirarme vi su ceño fruncido.

-¿Q… qué te pasa?-le pregunte nervioso por su mirada

-¿Qué, que me pasa?-me dijo con amargura-eres igual a los otros, Shirou… cuando pasa una oportunidad la aprovechas ¿no?

-¿de que hablas?-le dije confundido-no te entiendo

-De que aprovechaste a lucirte con Sakura y ella, ni lenta ni perezosa te siguió el juego-me dijo enojada

Ya lo entendí, Saber esta celosa… pero no me convenía hacer comentarios mordaces en este momento, ella golpea muy fuerte. Me acerque y la mire sonriendo comprensivamente.

-¿Entiendes por que lo hice? ¿No?-le pregunte serenamente

-si… pero me enfurece de todas formas, me gustaría que las cosas con mi padre fueran diferentes…-me dijo mas tranquila

-yo también, me gustaría hablar con el…-le dije

-no… deberías esperar a un tiempo-me aconsejo-el no lo entendería…

-¿Qué es lo que no entendería?-la vos del hombre del cual estábamos hablando se hizo presente en el viento como un cuchillo afilado…

-nada-le dijo Saber muy tranquila, pero me percate que sus ojos tenían un reflejo de miedo

-no te hagas la tonta Saber, se que algo se traen, contéstame ¿Qué es lo que no entendería?-le pregunto, note que se estaba enojando

-he… ella hablaba de un trabajo practico-el me miro, no creyéndoselo del todo-nos toco un trabajo de biología juntos y yo le decía que deberíamos hablar con usted…

El nos miro incrédulo, no creyéndoselo, pero de repente su expresión se ablando y asintió.

-veré si puedo ayudarlos, pero estaré ocupado la próxima semana, aún así pueden hablar con Taiga-yo suspire tranquilo, por lo menos nos había creído.

¡Un momento! Dijo Taiga, no Sr Fujimura, o Fujimura-San, desde cuando tanta confianza con Taiga.

Esto se ponía Raro.

**(Saber)**

No he parado de notar, mi padre esta sospechando, ya que el idiota de Shirou no puede mantener la compostura, todos están fingiendo bien lo de mi "no" relación con Shirou, pero el me mira de reojo, y mi padre a el.

¡Es que no puede disimular!

Estábamos sentados en la mesa, Rin y Sakura estaban jugando al sudoku, juego que cabe resaltar estaba ganando Sakura por séptima vez. Mi padre charlaba con Taiga, muy románticamente, ¡Alto! Románticamente.

Esto se sale de todo entendimiento adolecente, no había notado este acercamiento, después debería preguntar a mi padre de esto, Taiga era muy buena, es raro encontrar personas tan amables pero difíciles de dominar, ella seria perfecta para manejar el carácter tan malhumorado de mi padre.

Cuando se hicieron las doce, mi padre decidió poner fin a la cena, que por cierto estaba llena de tención, nos despedimos de todos y subimos a la limusina, papá se quedo un instante y hablaba con Taiga.

-0-

Ya en casa, me duche y me acosté a dormir, pero después de un rato sentí una gran pelea en el pasillo, así que me asome a mirar y vi a Rin peleando con papá, este le gritaba, y ella respondía de la mejor manera…

Gritándole también.

Me pregunte por que estarían peleando, y se me vino a la cabeza el tema de Archer.

¿Sera que ya la había descubierto y ella y Archer estarían en un grabe problema? Si era así, creo que lo mejor era salir y ver que pasaba…

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste Rin!-le grito Papá-¡Guardar en secreto una relación no es lo mejor!-le volvió a gritar

-¿¡que querías que hiciera!-le respondió ella-¡todo lo que hacemos te molesta!-ya sus palabras llegaban a ser hirientes-¡siempre te importo un comino lo que pudiéramos sentir, solo te importa tu sucio dinero!

Yo estaba muda por la discusión del par… bueno técnicamente, ya que Rin estaba desahogándose con sus gritos toda su frustración.

Decidí mejor irme y no entrometerme en sus asustas.

Cuando estaba en mi cuarto entro Illyan y se sentó en mi cama junto a mí.

-¿Qué pasa Saber?-me pregunto

-solo están peleando-mi respuesta fue corta, detrás de la puerta aún se escuchaban los gritos de ambos.

-Creo que Rin, estará en problemas-me dijo ella

-si se queda-le dije, ella me miro asustada

-¿crees que tío la eche?-me pregunto

-no lo se, no lo creo, ella siempre fue independiente de los pensamientos de papá si se va será por iniciativa propia-le conteste, ella suspiro tranquila

De repente se escucho el timbre, me percate de que la discusión se había detenido hace rato. Sentí la puerta abrirse y entro Rin con lagrimas en los ojos.

-chicas-nos llamo

-¿Qué pasa Rin?-le pregunto Illyan

-me voy-yo me quede helada-perdón por no dejarlas dormir

-no hay problema-le dije yo, incapaz de mostrar emociones

-¿Por qué Rin?-Illyan a diferencia mía tenia los ojos llorosos al igual que Rin

-Papá como era de esperarse, no acepto a Archer, me descubrió hablando con el por teléfono y ya sabes se puso como demonio, me dijo que lo dejara pero no puedo, ya amo mucho a Archer-izo una pausa para secarse las lagrimas-no se si él es el indicado para mi, pero yo siento que lo es, por eso, deseo probar la oportunidad que la vida me da y si no es la correcta, deberé buscar mi camino-todas sus palabras eran entre llanto y hipos.

-¿pero no es muy pronto para ti?-le pregunte ya un poco mas consiente del problema.

-No se si lo es, pero me arriesgo a probar suerte, que luego preguntarme que habría pasado si lo hacia y no lo hice-su respuesta me izo pensar sobre toda mi situación.

Rin salió, seguida de nosotras, que la escoltamos hasta la puerta, papá estaba en el sofá de la sala fumando, cosa que casi nunca hacia, pero de seguro lo estaba haciendo para calmarse, cuando llegamos a la puerta, Archer estaba esperándola, Caster también estaba esperando, con dos maletas, maletas que entrego a Rin y esta salió junto a Archer, cuando guardo sus maletas en la cajuela del coche de su novio volvió a adentro y miro a papá que la ignoraba completamente.

Eso me hiso hervir la sangre, su hija se iba y el ni la miraba.

-papá…-le dijo ella pero el la interrumpió

-No me llames así, tu ya no eres mi hija-le dijo furioso

-no te guardo rencor, siempre quisiste darnos lo mejor, pero te olvidaste de lo mas importante la atención, nosotras no podemos llenar tu ausencia con ropa y objetos que solo tienen valor económico pero no sentimental, la felicidad no se compra con dinero-sus palabras me calaron en el interior, No sabia que Rin pensara Así, yo siempre creí que con el dinero todo se conseguía…

Pero… es el dinero lo que tapaba mis obstáculos futuros…

-Adiós chicas-nos dijo Rin al pasar por la puerta donde estábamos Caster, Illyan y yo.

Así, sin más Rin subió al auto que arranco, y se perdió por la carretera dejando un sabor amargo en cada uno.

**(Rin)**

Después de la cena en casa de Shirou, llegamos a casa tranquilos de que por fin el ambiente tan tenso se despejara.

Al llegar me dirigí a mi cuarto, cuando todas las personas de la casa estaban ya dormidos el teléfono del pasillo sonó, tal ves la única despierta seria Saber que fue la ultima en acostarse, me levante ya sabiendo quien era la persona que llamaba.

Cuando atendí me di cuenta de que era quien yo esperaba.

-hola Archer-lo salude

-_Hola, linda, ¿y como les fue en la casa de Emiya?-_Me pregunto

-nos fue bien, nadie descubrió nada-le conteste

-_tuvieron suerte, ¿mañana podemos vernos?_

-Creo que si….-no termine de contestar cuando me di cuenta que mi padre estaba a mi espalda escuchando todo

-_¿Qué pasa?-_Me pregunto

-Mi… Padre... nos descubrió-le dije nerviosa

-_Voy para allá-_me contesto y colgó

-¿Cómo es eso de mi padre nos descubrió?-me pregunto furioso

-para que preguntas si ya lo sabes-le dije de forma cómica

El golpe que recibí fue certero, me hizo dar vuelta la cara, jamás me habían golpeado y créanme que la impotencia que sentí fue horrible.

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste Rin!-me grito-¡Guardar en secreto una relación no es lo mejor!-le volvió a gritar

-¿¡que querías que hiciera!-le respondí-¡todo lo que hacemos te molesta! ¡Siempre te importo un comino lo que pudiéramos sentir, solo te importa tu sucio dinero!

-¡aún así deberías haberme dicho!-me miro desafiante-¡dejaras de juntarte con ese chico!-me dijo

-¡no lo hare!-le grite

-¡es mi ultima decisión!-me grito

-¡no lo hare!-volví a gritarle-¡no lo hare solo porque tu me digas!

-¿¡Rin acaso no te acuerdas lo que paso con tu anterior romance!

-¡si lo recuerdo, no deberías recordármelo cada ves que miro a un chico o saludo a alguien!-le grite enfadada-¡Además ya no soy tan tonta, ya he madurado!

-¿¡madurado!-me dijo de forma burlona-¿¡solo ha pasado un año de eso!

-¡No me importa, si tanto te molesta pues…!-no pude terminar la frase, ya las lagrimas me opacaban los ojos

-pues ¿¡que!-me pregunto

-¡pues me iré de la casa!-le grite

-pues vete, volverás arrastrándote-me dijo

Camine con lagrimas en los ojos a la habitación de Saber, pero antes de abrir la puerta sonó el timbre anunciando a Archer, Caster salió justo a tiempo.

-¿Caster podrías poner toda mi ropa en maletas y le dices a Archer que espere?-ella solo asintió a mi pregunta, yo entre al cuarto de mi hermana.

-chicas-las llame

-¿Qué pasa Rin?-me pregunto Illyan

-me voy-les dije-perdón por no dejarlas dormir

-no hay problema-me dijo Saber, incapaz de mostrar emociones como siempre

-¿Por qué Rin?-Illyan también estaba llorando

-Papá como era de esperarse, no acepto a Archer, me descubrió hablando con el por teléfono y ya sabes se puso como demonio, me dijo que lo dejara pero no puedo, ya amo mucho a Archer-ice una pausa para secarme las lagrimas-no se si él es el indicado para mi, pero yo siento que lo es, por eso, deseo probar la oportunidad que la vida me da y si no es la correcta, deberé buscar mi camino-les dije llorando.

-¿pero no es muy pronto para ti?-me pregunto Saber mostrando un estivo de tristeza por mi.

-No se si lo es, pero me arriesgo a probar suerte, que luego preguntarme que habría pasado si lo hacia y no lo hice-le dije yo, también para que ella recapacitara de su situación.

Al salir vi a papá, sentado en el sofá, fumando, me acerque a Caster y tome mis maletas.

Cuando Salí Archer me hablo

-¿Qué paso?-me pregunto

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-le pregunte

-si princesa ¿pero que paso? ¿Tu padre te hecho?-me pregunto

-No yo quiero irme- le dije

Después el me ayudo a guardar las maletas que Caster había preparado para mi.

-papá…-lo llame pero el me interrumpió

-No me llames así, tu ya no eres mi hija-me dijo furioso

-no te guardo rencor, siempre quisiste darnos lo mejor, pero te olvidaste de lo mas importante la atención, nosotras no podemos llenar tu ausencia con ropa y objetos que solo tienen valor económico pero no sentimental, la felicidad no se compra con dinero-no se si mis palabras le entraron en esa cabeza tan dura

Pero… hice el intento

-Adiós chicas-les dije y Salí por la puerta.

Y me fui, Archer me buscaba conversación para que no me largara a llorar, pero yo no le prestaba atención, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.

Después de unos días se me pasaría mi enfado y estaría alegre de nuevo.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Archer que por cierto, me lo había imaginado todo desordenado, era todo un ambiente tranquilo, tenia unos sofás blancos en la sala sin una mancha en su tapicería, una mesita ratonera toda de cristal estaba entre los tres sillones.

Mire la cocina, era muy bonita con colores en crema y blanco, la mitad de la pared hacia abajo estaba revestida de madera, lo que le hacia ver moderna y clásica al mismo tiempo.

El baño era muy bonito, tenia una ducha y una bañera en partes separadas, la ducha se separaba del resto del baño con una puerta de cristal, las paredes revestidas de cerámica blancas y celestes la hacían ver muy clásica, pero a mi me gustaba.

El comedor era amplio, tenía una mesa cuadrada, un mantel Rojo y un pequeño florero, las sillas estaban perfectamente ordenadas, había mesitas pequeñas con adornos, desde floreros hasta estatuas de buda.

Me dirigí al último cuarto, ya iba un poco nerviosa, era una habitación que poseía una cama amplia, de dos plazas y media con un cobertor rojo, tenia cerca de seis a diez almohadones de color blanco, todo un dormitorio, cuando Salí busque más puertas pero no las halle.

-hemm…-Archer me miro-¿Dónde dormiré yo?-le pregunte, no veía otra puerta en ningún lado

-conmigo-me dijo, yo me sonroje-pero si te molesta dormiré en el Sofá-yo lo detuve con un movimiento de cabeza, el se detuvo a mirarme

-Es tu casa, además algún día tendría que dormir contigo ¿no?-le dije nerviosa

-eres demasiado arrojada, eso me gusta de ti-me dijo sonriendo-ya que eres mi inquilina puedes ir ordenando tu ropa en el ropero-me dijo señalándolo-mientras yo cocino algo para cenar, te apetece Yakisoba, arroz con salsa de soja, y un buen té-yo asentí y me fui a ordenar mi ropa.

Bien ya empezaba a gustarme mi nuevo hogar, no era tan lujoso como mi casa pero era acogedor y eso me gustaba mucho, me acostumbraría rápido.

Luego hablaría con respecto al colegio, por ahora me prepararía para tan sabrosa cena.

CONTINUARA…

**Hola después de tanto tiempo, después de trabajos extenuantes, me presento de nuevo, con el capitulo 8.**

**Huf… he empezado con exámenes, y no saben lo que me cuesta estudiar, ya que tengo problemas para concentrarme TT-TT pero hago el esfuerzo.**

**He sacado una foto del festival de la tradición esta en mi Facebook, también me he concentrado en todo lo de la escuela, es mi ultimo año, así que en todo aspecto estoy feliz, hare un viaje con mis compañeros de curso y espero que sea bueno salir con ellos, los chicos de mi salón pueden ser un poco infantiles, así que las mujeres del curso hacemos de niñeras con ellos, jejeje**

**Los hombres que leen este Fic no se enojen Porfa….**

**Bien, varias sorpresas aparecieron en este Capi, Rin fue descubierta y ahora vive con Archer, Saber se salvo por un pelo, jejeje…**

**Bueno ahora sabemos que Shirou no sabe disimular su cariño y mas teniendo a Saber en frente, con su padre a la izquierda jejeje…**

**¿Rin regresara a su casa? Quien sabe eso es decisión de ella, pero deben saber que si le gusta Archer y su casa, no volverá jejeje…**

**Gilgamesh no volvió a aparecer debe estar muy feliz en la cárcel… Mbuajaja**

**Hare un nuevo comentario que olvide poner en el especial, La palabra tiene que ver con Fate/ Stay Night así que un fan lo descubrirá muy fácil, la musicaaaaa… la Musicaaaaa… Ya di muchas pistas **

**A ver quien lo adivina**

**Respuestas a sus Reviews… **

**Alex300:bienvenido al grupo Espero que te sientas a gusto, grasias por tu menseje, espero que participes de la votacion, me he dado cuenta que has leido todos los capis grasias me siento muy feliz por tener otro lector... Gracias Matta ne**

**FannyHikari: 0_o me ha dejado muy preocupada tu nombre, ya te esnteraras por que, Ya lu subi espero que no te haya dado un ataque de nervios jejeje... Matta ne**

**Leckham90:** **En un fanfic puedes hacer a los personajes actuar raro, jejeje tuuuu los manejaaaas, siempre y cuando no se enteren los dueños que en este caso sabemos es Type Moon, pero nadie hablara ¿cierto? o yo me enterare quien abrio la boca jejeje... grasias por leer espero que te sigan gustando los Capis**

**Vampiro00123: Me agrada la idea, ha! los votos son puestos en los especiales, pero tu voto ya cuenta, sigue votando y Gracias por tus animos, mi mas fiel lector jejejeje, Nos vemos en el Capi 9...**


End file.
